Meri Jaan Hain Tu
by Mystic Morning
Summary: You are the most precious possessions to me. I can do anything to make you happy… to bring a smile on your lips. I was with You…. I am with You…. I will be with You…. always…. Throughout the journey of life…. I am promising you My BROTHER….
1. Chapter 1

On the occasion of our very dear very own **Daya sir's BIRTHDAY** …. I am again here with a new plot

My tiny tribute for this special day…. for **Daya sir** …. ahan… remembering **Hrishikesh sir** also…. :)

Once again my whole-hearted wishes for one the pillars of our favorite suspense thriller CID… **The DAYA SIR** and one of the very good looking very good actor **Hrishikesh sir** …. AKA inspector **Sachin** …..

(Starting it in advance)!

..

..

 **A/N:** it's mainly based on Duo (as usual)…. emphasizing Daya sir. It's the same date, Hrishikesh sir's birthday also…. So I have just mentioned him for wishing…. This story has no strong relation with inspector Sachin. Sachin sir's admirers please don't misunderstand. Thank you…..

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

A handsome person has been seen sit on an iron bench painted by white color, wearing casuals and a half jacket over his full sleeve t-shirt swinging his legs in air at the backyard of a lavish bungalow. The iron bench is placed at a side of a nice grass field…. Which is beautifully decorated by some interesting topiary and different flower plants.

The area is filled by some sweet chuckling and childish fun filled shouting while the person on bench nodding his head in a rhythm with some tiny toddlers surrounding him.

A beautiful fairy crawling over the person's thigh while tries to slap over his muscular chest as her desired person talked with some others instead of her! Sensing that, the person shifts his focus near his chest…. Kya baat hain beta…. Meri nanhi si Vivu ko kya chahiye bale papa se? The person sweetly asks the baby…. Which brings a broad smile over Vivu's face.

Kya chahiye bachha? The person asks again while takes her in his secured shell.

Toly… bale papa… toly… papa… toly…. Vivu demands for something crazily in her own tuti-futi language.

Other two beautiful angels around the person laugh seeing their junior's utmost effort and come more close to the person supporting her…. Haan… stoly… aaj stoly.

One of them placed her chin over the person's knee… batao naaaa…. aaj stoly. She turns demanding.

The persons looks all of them with smiling face and drags the rest angel near his shell more… ok… ok… aaj story. Aaj zaroor main aap logo ko story sunaunga.

All of the tiny listeners starts clap in joy. Achhi wali stoly…. Haan…. one of them warns him.

The person twists her nose lovingly…. Haan… meri maa… aaj achhi wali story. Aaj no rona rona…. No sad sad…. Aaj only goody goody story…. Smiley smiley…..

He clears his throat and folds his palm as if it was a mike and starts dramatically… toh aaj aap logo ke samne pesh karne ja raha hoon…. apke pyare chahite…. His drama interrupts suddenly by a shrill ringing sound of his mobile placed beside him.

Children make faces instantly…. While he gestures them to be quiet & picks the call.

Hello Dada… bachhe uth gaye? A sweet voice comes from other side instantly.

His Dada softly places his hand over children's heads… haan Musi. Bachhe sab uth gaye.

Children, sensing it's one of them most beloveds on earth shout loudly… mammaaaaaa… chachiiiiiii.

The person makes them somehow stop and replies: sun rahe ho nah? Aab hum garden me hain… it's our play time. He gives a wink to the children making a funny face.

Children do a high five with one another in their own style listening that.

Musi laughs: wo log kuch khaya piya bhi kya, yah phir aise hi shaytani chalu?

His Dada makes his voice quite strict…. Maine tumhe kitni baar kaha Musi, meri pariyon ko shaytan mat kaha karo!

Musi makes a face…. achha achha danto mat. Aab bolo unka kya khabar? Uthe hain?

This time his Dada smiles broad…. uthe hain matlab… tayar ho ke nikal bhi gaye.

Musi chuckles: aaj bhi unhe apne darling ke bina rahe nehi jaa raha!

Someone snatches the phone from Musi's hand with an angry murmur…. Tujhse ek kaam thik se nehi hota Muskaan. Main bola Abhijeet se puch le Daya kahan hain aur bachho ka kya haal hain? Aur yeh dono bhai-behen aram se gappe marne lag gaye! Tere Dada kahan bhage ja rahe hain, haan? Kaam ki baat chorke sab bak rahe hain.

The other sided person, Abhijeet, smiles listening all the tempted muttering of his beloved wife.

He delicately places the tiny fairy on bench from his lap carefully and eyeing the two elders to take care of her…. And makes a slight distance from the babies' gang.

Kya baat hain, aaj meri Niyati bahat gusse me lag rahi hain… kahin kisi ladhki ne unke samne senior inspector Abhijeet ka jada tariff toh nehi kar di! Abhijeet tells all in flirty tone. Unhone mere Musi se phone bhi chin li! Jab ki hum jada time pass kiye bhi nehi! Kya hua patni ji, aaj apko humse baat karne ka kuch jada nehi man kar raha?

Niyati irritates: kya Abhi, humesha flirt karte rehte ho. humara shadi ho chuka hain. Tumhare do- do bachhe hain… aab toh thora control karo.

Abhijeet turns too much innocently mischievous: control! Hey Bhagwan…. kya biwi di hain aap…. Itni hot wife ko nazdik paa ke koi kayse control kar sakta hain khud pe! Kya dil hain Malika-e-Abhijeet ka! Itni si umar me abhi se control ki baten kar rahi hain. He stops getting no response from other one.

While laughing mentally Niyati says plainly…. Ho gaya?

Abhijeet confused: mm… matlab?

Niyati: ho gaya tumhara bakna? Pata hain mujhe, tum bahat hi jada achha actor ho…. lekin aaj humare liye nah… ek khas din hain. Aur main aur Muskaan subha se usi me jute hain… toh tumhara natak khatam ho gaya hain toh aab sahi se batao Aditi, Divyana aur Viva breakfast ki? Daya utha hain? Kya bataye ho tum hum dono ghar pe nehi hain toh?

Abhijeet quickly looks at his wristwatch and gets not more time they have now for their desired preparation. So he turns serious. Haan Niyati, bachhe sab dudh pi hain. Maine sab ko apne hathon se pilaya hain. Tum log bilkul tension mat lo. Main bhi coffee pi li.

Niyati cut him: bachhe sirf dudh pi! Kiun? Muskaan cornflex ka jar nikal ke rakha toh tha table pe… tum diye nehi bachho ko! Kiun? Tum kayse yeh baat bhul sakte ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet tries to calm his angry wife down… aare aare meri Rajdhani Express… suno toh pahele puri baat. Tumhari Vivu ko pink dress pahenna tha aaj aur Divya ko lagta hain, uski choti royal blue me jada cute lagti hain. Toh ched gayi jung! Aur mujhe unke paas jana parha tab. Aur us bich apki pyare pahelwan munna devar ji, socha woh cornflex unke liye main nikal ke rakha tha table pe.

Niyati in shocked voice: Daya ne pura cornflex finish kar di jar ka!

Abhijeet smiles affectionately: tum toh jante ho yaar apne dost ko. Gusse me use aur jada bhukh lagta hain! Subha subha phone aya tha. Sahab ko nind se zabardasti jaga ke HQ bejna padha mujhe.

Niyati smiles: matlab Birthday Boy ko subha hi apne Boss se dher sara lad-pyar mil gaya!

A satisfactory relax shade covers Abhijeet's face… haan woh toh hain. Bechara bare shanti se so raha tha. Man hi nehi kar raha tha mera use uthane ka. Lekin nau baje report karna tha… toh zabardasti uthana hi parha.

Niyati confronts his dashing husband: zabardasti nehi Abhi, bolo aaj thora jada pyar se pesh ana parha…. Aaj uska special day hain. By the way, humare bare me tum…

Abhijeet cut her: use andaza hain tum log uske liye koi surprise plan kar rahe ho. lekin kya aur kahan, yeh use pata nehi. Jada kuch pucha nehi. Breakfast kar ke bachho se mil ke nikal gaya. Jate jate Head Quarter walo pe dher sara bharas nikal raha tha. Sham tak aa jayega.

Niyati: hmm… sach me bechara Daya. kitne dino baad hum charo ko aaj ekathha chutti mila tha… phir bhi use emergency kaam aa gaya. Achha, bachhe kya kar rahe hain Abhi? Aab wo log khayenge kya? Kuch banaye ho?

Doctor saheba, idhar ki fikar na karo ji. Apka pati dev magician hain. Main already Upma banake rakha hoon. Thori der baad sabko khila dunga. Aaj bachho ko humari kahani sunni hain. Main shuru hi karne ja raha tha… Musi ka phone aa gaya…. aur baad me aap aa gaye na… phone ke…. uss paar…. Abhijeet again turns flirty keeping his eye on children busy in playing.

Niyati (ignoring her naughty husband's flirty mood): kya Abhi… humesha itni si umar se tum bachho ko tum logo ka woh police wala kahani sunate ho! Kabhi kabhi fairy tales bhi suna liya karo. Tum aur Daya hi bachho ko bigar ke rakhoge…. Humesha gun, fighting… kya yaar!

Abhijeet chuckles: jealous haan…! bachhe na tum dono se jada mujhe aur mere bhai ko hi pyar karta hain. Aur itni si umar ka kya? Aditi aur Divya teen saal ki ho gayi aur meri Vivu aab toh dedh (1.5 yrs) saal ki hain. Toh hua nah humari betiyan bahat badhi! Unhe saaaaab samajh me ati hain. Wo log thore he meri smart nasamajh wife jaisi hain? jinhone aaj apne dost cum devar ka birthday plan ke chakkar me apne pati ko hi good morning gift nehi diya… aur….

Niyati cut her dramebaaz husband…. Abhijeeeet, aaj Daya ka birthday hain. Tum na apna yeh drama baad ke liye rakho. Aab hume uske liye sahi se apna plans execute karne do. Warna late ho jayega. Tumhe kya, tum toh sab plan hume samjhake idhar bhej diye. Aab hume sahi se sab finish toh karne do. Use idhar sham ko lana bhi toh hain. Aur Shreya (Abhijeet's adopted daughter) bhi sham tak aa jayegi…. Uske liye hum abhi tak naya dress nehi le paya Abhi, hume market jana bhi toh hain….

Abhijeet tilts his head obediently as if Niyati could look him over telephone… okkke mautarma. Aap apne badi beti ki dress le lena. Hum abhi bachho ko sambhalne jate hain. Aap log apna kaam karo. He reminds something….. Aare Darling ji, Freddy akela gaya kya Pune?

Niyati adores his husband's caring nature…. nehi Abhi, Fredrik ke sath Vivek bhi gaya hain Shreya ko lene.

Abhijeet: hmmm. He hears Musi's naughty teasing voice from opposite side…. Di, bol hi sakte the aap, Dada se apko baat karni hain. Subha jab hum nikle ghar se, tab Dada kahan nind se jage the! Aap unhe mil nehi paye nah nikalne se pahele. Mujhe bekar me dant ke phone kiun chin liye?

He starts laughing thinking Niyati's reaction on this comment. Then he hears from a distance…. Muskaan's serious tone…. Ordering someone… bhaisaab yeh banner andar lagana hain. Ise aap samne mat lagaiye. Mere pati ko aaj sabse pahele yeh gate ke upar ka portion nazar aana chahiye. Yeh naam likha hua board dhyan se lagana…. Sahi se… bilkul tera nehi hona ise. Her voice diminishes as may be she moves somewhere else far from Niyati.

Niyati sighs…. Abhi, aaj Daya ko humara yeh gift pasand toh ayega na?

Abhijeet takes a deep breath. Hum sab ko hi Daya ke chahre pe aaj muskaan ate hue dekhna hain darling. Wo zaroor khush hoga. Dekhna tum… mera dil kabhi Daya ke bare me galat ishara nehi deta…. He tries to pacify his better half and call cut from both side.

After freeing from phone he again joins his l'll angles.

Angel trio ask him almost together… Mamma…/ Bali maaa…./ Chachi kab ayenge? Aul hum kab papa…/ chachu ka happy bilthday kalenge?

Abhijeet pulls them near him with a sweet smile. Abhi aap log kahani sunoge… phir lunch lunch… phir thora sa nini. Uske baad hum naya dress pahenke… tyar ho ke happy birthday karne jayenge. Aur aaj Shreya didi bhi aa rahi hain. He pauses to observe children's reaction. Getting satisfaction in their eyes… he starts… toh kahani sune?

Kid trio nod their head happily in affirmative.

Abhijeet starts his memory tour.

..

..

..

..

Kuch saal paheli ki baat hain. Uss din bhi apke chachu ka birthday tha… he eyes at Divya and Aditi.

Viva shouts in her own language… hawww…. phil se papa bilday!

Children trio's face glows up… bilthday stoly! Excitedly they ask.

Haan beta, yeh mera Daya ka birthday story hain… Abhijeet smiles.

Viva lightly grips his jacket… aap bhi ho na…. papa…. chath?

Abhijeet softly ruffles this junior most angle's soft hairs… haan beta, main bhi hoon.

Toh us din kya hua tha pata hain? He continues….

But this time Divya interrupts: phil hum kahan the papa? Hum nehi stoly me? She makes face.

Abhijeet mentally slaps himself… aare yaar, yeh ladhki bhi! Haan, hona hi tha. Dr. Niyati Pradhan ki beti kayse kisi baat se baaz aa sakti hain… chup rehna in ma-beti ki dictionary me hain hi nehi. Dramebaaz kahinki!

He was in his own thought when listens, Aditi scolds her sister…. Divya, kya kal lahi ho? Papa ko stoly bolne do. Tum chup laho, bilkul chup. Showing the index finger over lips…. Aise. Ekdam chup. Mujhe aul Vivu ko paleshan mat kalo. Tumhe yaad nehi, Chachi kya boli thi? Hum pahele God ji ke ghal me lehte the. Phil Maa-Papa ne hume unke paas se mangke laye. Bhul gaye tum? She raises her sweet voice a bit.

Abhijeet mentally praises Aditi: wah! Meri sherni! Tu toh bilkul mujhpe gayi hain…. intelligent & calm…. Na ki teri Maa jaisi attitude wali.

He laughs on his own silly thoughts…. Kya bachho, aise apas me ladhte nehi beta. Buri baat hain na. Chachu humesha mil ke pyar se rehne ko bolte hain nah?

All three toddlers jerk their heads in upside down manner with apology gesture.

Abhijeet safely makes all sit on the bench and front chair…. Turns a l'll fake serious…. Aab koi kuch nehi bolega…. Chup-chap aab tum sab good girls ban ke kahani sunoge.

He finally opens his bucket of one of the sweetest memories of his beloved brother…. Daya…. which is for him a most beautiful delicate old memory… happen some years ago…. Before both of them brother's marriage…. On this very special day…. 11th December…. His bhai's birthday…..

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS TOTALLY BASED ON MY IMAGINATION…. IT HAS NO SEQUENTIAL SIMILARITY WITH THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT OF CID AS PER FWP**

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Sri:** ha haa haaa sisy. Yeh wonder wali ful kya hota hain! :D you love the kids? Woo…. That's really chweet :-* :) thank you…. :) aab hugs bhi mere liye! :) Lots of love sis…. Muaaah

 **DnAfan:** :D thank you dost… Abhijeet sir ko aap dekh hi chuke ho pahele…. Aab Daya sir ka craziness enjoy karo. I hope u'll like it :) dekha… main plot 2 me apki entry sahi se guess bhi kar li…. Apke batane se pahele hi I guessed it….rightly :D  & congratzzz yaar….

 **crazy for abhirika:** awww…. Meri pyari si guriya rani toh bahat gusse me aa gayi! Mmm… mujhe bahat bura lag raha hain beta… yeh toh. Lekin beta, I have so many types of readers na? Kuch readers Tarika ke alawa aur bhi kisi ko kabhi kabhi dekhna chahte hain Abhijeet sir ke sath. As a writer mujhe kisi specific idea pe stick rehna nehi chahiye nah…. mujhe toh mere har tarha ke readers ke bare me sochna padhta hain. I hope you will understand my point beta.

Aur rahi baat apki new story ka, I have read it. But I am really sorry to say, it was a copy-paste concept to me to some extent. Main pahele bhi isi plot pe ek Abhirika story hi padhi thi beta. Mujhe naam toh yaad nehi abhi us story ka, na hi writer thik se yaad hain. But I am sure, main padhi thi aur ff me hi padhi thi. Bilkul aisa hi concept tha usme bhi. Abhirika ka jhagra hua tha. Tarika kidnapped ho gayi thi. Gunde Abhijeet sir ko akela bulaya Tarika ko churane ke liye. Aur they killed both of them brutally. Baad me team ko dono ka breathless body aise hi hathon me hath le kar kisi bandh factory me mila tha. Bura mat manna bachhe, aap soch samajh ke same typed story zaroor likhe nehi honge, lekin same same story line dekh ke mujhe apki woh story achha nehi laga. So I didn't review. Sorry beta…. Mujhe apko hurt karne ka bilkul bhi irada nehi tha…

 **Anushka Diya:** heyyyy dear, your review always gives me a soothing peace…. :D as usual apki over-whelmed review… aap kuch na bhi likho sahi se phir bhi mujhe pata chal jata hain, aap kitna excited ho :) yaar, please don't make me embarrass. Kahan those olden precious days of FF…  & the then different taste's sweet n simple stories…. The Golden writers…. Kahan main mamuli sa ek banda! :P apko achha laga yeh concept… mujhe sach me bada achha laga jaan ke. Aab toh age Duo hi honge…. Ek dam last me phir se apko main bachho se milwaungi…. Till then…. Think about your - ;) aur haan… thank you…. for your words for your Bhaiya ;)

 **Masooma:** thank you ji

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** hi Dear! chalo chalo, yahi pe chipak ke rahe jaoge kya….! Aage bhi toh story padho…. :) Love yaaa my friend

 **Sariya:** thank you madam :) Aditya sir has twin baby nah? So reminding about them, this time I have included Duo's real kidzzz…. Though they are not kids anymore…. They have already grown up! :P

 **ABHICHARM:** aap nah bare maze me ho. story bhi main likhun, remind bhi main hi karun apko :P yaar, ek toh story likhne ka kast karo aab…. Bahat din ho gaya :( I know you are busy in these days…. I am just requesting that's why :) thank you for your time :)

 **Priya:** thank you ji :)

 **Guest:** soon! Only soon! Kya soon ji? Soon is story ko delete kar doon yah phir update karun :P dear…. ek meaningful piece of sentence likhna chahiye nah ;) kya!

 **A.S Anjaana:** oho l'll friend… now the secret has been already revealed to you ;)

 **Geet:** aap ji wohi ho na…. Geet SHREYAholic? Ji thank you for your time… :) without any sign of Shreya, you give your time for this story…. Really thank you ji :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** ha haaa darl! Uske bare me aisa khule aam na kaho… ;) kitni sari uss couples(!) ki pankha(!) hain idhar, pata hain nah apko! Phir? Yaar, saaaab bada gussa ho jayenge :P sab thore hi hum-tum jayse sochte hain ;) haan yaar, Daya sir ke story me Daya sir ko hi udha li maine ;) aab hoga na unka entry…. Cute si angry avtar me :) Duo moments ka guarantee main deti hoon dear. But couple moments ka jada space nehi hain…. phir bhi, dekhta hoon :) Love you tooo

 **Salja:** :D thank you dost. U also TC

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Flashback

(Scene 1)

..

..

 _A specious room…. Marble floored… painted by milky white…. A closed glass window at the left wall…. Some health awareness related pictures pasted on walls…. few machines… a saline stand…. A small stool & a table occupying a tray containing some medicine stripes, injection syringes and many necessary materials…. Beside a bed…. placed almost at the center of that room…. A sofa placed beside the main entrance of that room…. That's all one could notice about the specific space at his very first glance._

 _Next thing one could notice there was…. A figure lying on bed wrapping a light blue blanket completely from his head to toe!_

 _Let's have a look at the clock hanging on front wall of the bed…. Its showing 7:30 & the slight ting of outside nature from the curtain covered glass window…. It's clear that its day time…. Means its early morning!_

 _The rug wrapped figure slowly moved a l'll for once… giving a sign of his waking up._

 _Again silence!_

 _After some times, the figure again moved & changed his side slowly…. Gradually a sad yet fresh fair face peeped from the blanket._

 _A pair of big bright eyes of that face quickly scanned the room first…. Then looked at clock…_

 _The fair faced guy sighed heavily… kya yaar… aaj bhi tum nehi aaye! Aaj toh mera janamdin hain… aur tum abhi tak mujhe wish nehi kiye! He checked his mobile placed beside his pillow._

 _He tried to get up but failed badly feeling heavy pain of some injury on his right shoulder as well as his arm. Made a weird face the guy pressed a bell switch beside his bed… within a minute a ward boy entered hurriedly…. Daya sir! Aap uth gaye? Good morning sir._

 _Daya nodded in response._

 _Ward boy made a sorry face… sorry sir… woh mujhe bhai ka call aaya tha. Bade dino baad unhone call kiya… wo… wo Chennai me rehte hain kaam ke silsile me…. main bas use hi attend karne…. He stopped by Daya's voice… its ok Shambhu… ek call hi toh aaya tha. Main samajhta hoon… aur main apahij thori na hoon! Bas chota sa chot aaya! Main abhi abhi jaga hoon. Tum sorry mat kaho. Giving a pause, slowly….. bhai bada nasib se milta hain kisi ko…. he concluded in dreamy tone seeing some unspecified point at ceiling._

 _Shambhu confused at Daya's last sentence but told nothing further…. Only he could sense the dare-devil cop was in soggy mood due to some personal reason._

 _Shambhu stepped forward… sir please aiye… apko main fresh hone me madat karta hoon._

 _Daya jolted out from his position… nehi nehi. Tum bas mujhe bed se utarne me madat kar do… main dhire dhire fresh ho jaunga._

 _Shambhu instantly: yeh aap kya bol rahe sir! Abhi apka ghaon kitna taza hain! Teen bullet laga tha apko… aap sahi se hath hila bhi nehi payenge. Aap… aap please aiye… main karta hoon apka madat._

 _Suddenly Daya came into anger… kya problem hain haan? He raised his voice… tumne suna nehi mujhe kisi ka madat nehi chahiye? Main apna kaam khud kar sakta hoon. Mujhe bas iss bed se utarne me help kar do…. Main kar lunga…_

 _Shambhu stepped back seeing the tough inspector's red eyes… o….ok… ok sir. Aap… aap please aiye. He helped Daya to get up and descend._

 _Daya leaned at the edge of that cot and ordered Shambhu to keep fresh towel for him in washroom._

 _Shambhu shocked very much…. Sir… sir… please… mujhse koi galati ho gaya kya? Sir please mujhse koi bhul hua hain toh main hath jor ke apse mafi mang raha hoon. Lekin sir please… aap aisa mat kijiye. Abhi parson hi apka operation hua hain… aap itna jada hath hilayenge toh jhakham barh sakta hain._

 _In reply Daya gave only his most angry glare & slowly started to make his way towards the attached washroom._

 _Shambhu ran behind him & almost folded his hands in front of Daya…. sir please… mujhse kya galati ho gaya sir? Sir, doctor saab ko pata chalega toh mera naukri chala jayega sir. Mai apne biwi-bachhe ko le kar itni badi sahar me kahan jaunga? Sir please…. Aap aisa zid kiun kar rahe hain achanak aaj?_

 _Daya's angry eyes soften to some extent seeing Shambhu pleading. He stopped… aare nehi Shambhu… tum tension mat lo. Main tumhe order de raha hoon… koi tumhe kuch nehi kahega. Abhi tum bahar jao. Main dhire dhire manage kar lunga. Jab tak main na bulaun, andar aane ka koi zaroorat nehi._

 _Shambhu tried again… sir, mujhse koi galati…_

 _Daya cut him in strict tone… nehi hain koi baat, bola nah. Tum bahar jao aab. Koi kuch bole tumhe, sidha mujhse baat karne ko bolna, phir main dekh lunga kaun tumhe kaam se nikalta hain._

 _Without dragging more Shambhu silently went outside arranging Daya's clean outfits (obviously hospital dress) and towel in bathroom._

 _After satisfying of closing the cabin door…. Daya carefully sat on sofa placed there murmuring…. Jab kisi apne ko hi mera parwa nehi… ek ward boy kya khak madat karega mera! Bada aaya 'madat karta hoon sir'…. he mimicked Shambhu._

 _Again he looked at his phone. No new message or miss call was there. His anger bar rose more this time seeing the wallpaper…. Aise daant nikalke haasna mat Boss. Man kar raha… he stopped for a while. Again started… sach me aaj man kar raha Abhi tumhara daant tod doon! Mazak samajhke rakhe ho kya? Ek hafta se Guwahati me na jane kya kya meeting me baythe ho! Parson mujhe goli laga… operation hua… tum tak abhi bhi khabar pahaucha nehi, yeh main maan hi nehi sakta. Tum dil se mehsoosh karte ho sab mere bare me, mujhe pakka pata hain. Phir bhi ek baar tumne mujhe phone nehi kiya. Aaj tumhara bhai ka birthday hain… aaj bhi tumhara koi aata-pata nehi. Itne dino se koi contact nehi… confidential meeting… 'Daya main tumse aat-dus din se pahele contact nehi kar paunga… dhyan rakhna apna'… huhhh!_

 _He stood up with a jerk and in great frustration kicked the nearby stool hard…. Which fall producing a loud metallic sound._

 _Bade aaye confidential meeting karne wale… tum yeh thik nehi kar rahe ho Abhijeet. Jitna bhi confidential kaam ho, ACP sir se tumhara koi contact nehi hain …. Yeh main kisi bhi kimat pe maan nehi sakta, tum koi mission me nehi gaye ho. Tum tak abhi bhi mera chot ka khabar gaya nehi, yeh ho hi nehi sakta. Aur tum kya din raat udhar office me baythe ho ki jammer ke wajah se ek baar bhi mujhse baat nehi ki? Aare adhi raat hi sahi, hotel me wapas toh aa rahe ho! Tab nehi karna chahiye tha ek call! Kam se kam ek message toh bhejna chahiye tha tumhe?_

 _His frustration filled muttering stopped with a new message arrival tone of his cell phone._

 _He narrowed his eyes looking the sender name…. aab ise kya ho gaya! Freddy toh humesha se subha subha mujhe janamdin ka bhadhai deta hain… aaj message! Dekhte hain baat hain kya!_

 _Daya swapped the open button of screen with an excitement but when it opened…. His face turned into a white paper…. It's just contained with an apology note from his dear junior cum friend that, due to some urgent emergency work they will not be able to meet their Daya sir in the morning at hospital…. And at the end of the message there was a simple Happy Birthday Daya Sir was written!_

 _Instantly Daya's heart wanted to throw the silly gadget somewhere far from him…. But he checked somehow…. Reminding his buddy…. Abhijeet bought it for him in the last month on his stupid zid for new iPhone!_

 _He inhaled deeply to make calm his mind and went to washroom leaving his mobile as it was on couch._

..

..

(Scene 2)

..

..

 _From outside of cabin, Shambhu heard well the loud metallic sound of felling the stool on floor with a great force… he wanted to rush inside instantly but Daya's earlier great anger on him, the inspector's red eyes abruptly stopped him to do so while the security personals outside of cabin carefully checked the inside scenario from the small glassy portion of door._

 _Shambhu was in a dilemma whether he should peep inside ignoring the tough cop's order or to stay outside…. his mobile starting to ring._

 _An unknown number… made Shambhu irritate to his core._

 _With a lot of irritation Shambhu picked up the call._

 _Immediately a cold serious voice barged on his ears… asking him about senior inspector Daya's present condition._

 _Shambhu's mind alerted within a second as this type of quarry from an unknown figure for a senior police personal to him instead of hospital authority was quite fishy when outside of room two armed constable were there for Daya's protection for 24 hours…. Showing the higher ranking & necessity of tight security of the patient…. Shambhu shocked a bit and silently forwarded his cell to on-duty guards on either side of cabin door._

 _One of the guards grabbed his phone and attached it with ear with an attitude…. But within a moment the guard's facial expression changed from a confused to serious to alert to shock lastly! The guard immediately stood in an attention position as if the caller was in front him…. Resulted creating confusion for another on-duty guard and Shambhu._

 _The guard started to fumble now… ye… yes sir. Daya sir is absolutely ok. Yes sir, he woke up already. O… o… ok… ok sir. Sure sir. Jai hind sir! While the other guard and Shambhu was looking at his sweaty puzzled face with a little knowledge of some high ranking official's phone it was for Daya._

 _The guard cut the call after that & backed the phone to Shambhu with an irritated mood…. Kya yaar Shambhu, tu ne toh marwa diya mujhe! Baal baal bacha hoon! Still a shade of scare was present in his face._

 _Another guard tried to handle the situation… kiun yaar? kiska phone tha re? Aur hospital walon se baat na kar ke isne Shambhu ko kiun phone kiya?_

 _The guard who attended the call earlier, inhaled deep…. Isne mat bol yaar, inhe bol. Yeh phone Abhijeet sir ka tha. Sayad Daya sir phone nehi uthaye toh unhone Shambhu ko call kar liye._

 _Another guard stood in his place straight instantly…. Matlab tu keh raha hain, senior inspector Abhijeet?_

 _His colleague nodded his head… haan wohi. Daya sir ka khas dost._

 _Another guard asked carefully… tu ne sahi se pesh aaya na? Kuch ulta-sidha ho gaya humse toh naukri toh jayega hi jayega…. upar se barabari se Daya sir ka suraksha ka dhyan nehi rakha humne woh charge bhi lagega, woh toh alag!_

 _Shambhu cut them in panicky way… aare tum logo ka naukri toh phir bhi bach jayega. Tum logo ko toh bas bahar khara rehna hain yeh bandook tan ke. Lekin mera kya hoga? Main toh Daya sir ka dekhbhal ke liye hoon. Lekin pata nehi aaj unhe kya junoon charha hain, sab kaam khud karenge bata ke mujhe toh cabin se nikal diya. Aab jab Abhijeet saab ko yeh baat pata chalega ke main Daya sir ka madat nehi ki, woh toh mujhe kha jayenge! Aur unka phone bhi maine attend nehi ki, woh toh alag! He looked up…. Hey Bhagwan, mujhe bacha lena._

 _The two guards present there turned at him…. Abhijeet sir itna khatarnak hain kya? Tu unhe janta hain? Their voice shook a bit._

 _Shambhu amazed…. tum log unhe jante nehi? Khatarnak Abhijeet saab kab hue! Wo toh bada nek insaan hain. Lekin jab bhi kabhi Daya sir is hospital me admit hote hain, aur humse agar itna sa bhi galati se bhi koi chunk ho jata hain kabhi… saab pura hospital ko sir pe utha lete hain. Tum log yakeen nehi karoge tab unhe khud Daya saab ke alawa aur koi rok nehi pata, ACP sir bhi nehi! Abhijeet saab, Daya saab ko le ke kisise galati se bhi koi galati bardast nehi karte kabhi hospital me._

 _Guards gave more attention to his words… tu kabhi kuch garbar ki pahele? Dant padha tujhe Abhijeet sir se?_

 _Shambhu made proud face… nehi. Aaj tak main kabhi apna duty se compromise nehi ki. Kisi patient ke sath nehi. Aaj tak ek bhi sikyayat kabhi kisine nehi ki mere khilaf…. He stopped suddenly. Lekin aaj sayad main toh gaya!_

 _Phir tu aaj kiun dar raha hain? Aaj toh CID wale abhi tak aaya bhi nehi. Bhagwan pe bharosha rakh… Daya sir tujhe kisi ke aane se pahele hi andar bula lenge. Unhone khud hi toh tujhe bahar rukne ko kaha… phir tu darta kiun! A guard questioned Shambhu._

 _Shambhu nodded his head in disappointment… tum log samajh nehi rahe ho. Wo Abhijeet saab hain… pet se baat nikalna unka bayen hath ka khel hain. Unhone mujhe ek bhi sawal puche agar jab unhone phone kiya, tab Daya sir kar kya rahe the… mujhse chupaya nehi jayega. Unke samne ek minute bhi main tik nehi paunga. Unke ankhen dekha kabhi tum logo ne. Baap re, mujhe bada dar lagta hain jhut bolne me…. pata nehi sab kayse wo pata kar lete sirf chahra dekh ke hi._

 _The on-duty guards, who never meet earlier senior inspector Abhijeet…. Sighed heavily…. May be to pacify themselves that they didn't do any mistake with Senior inspector Daya's security._

..

..

(Scene 3)

..

..

 _Daya came out with red eyes from washroom after a good 45-50 minutes of very stressful refreshing session …. Bearing signs of pain…. Both physically & mentally._

 _He slumped down on bed carelessly with a thud… kisiko mera yaad nehi… jab tum hi mujhe bhul gaye ho Boss, main kayse sochun koi aur aaj ka din mujhe wish karen? Freddy message bhej ke kaam khatam kar liya. Koi mujhse milne nehi ayega… thik hain, kaam pahale manta hoon. Lekin ek baar mujhe wish toh karke jana chihiye tha nah. Sab ke sab bhul gaye… kayse yaar!_

 _A drop of fresh tear rolled down from his cheek…. Kisi ko bhi yaad nehi! ACP sir bhi bhul gaye mujhe! He glanced at clock… which showing half past eight almost. Itni der ho gaya… sir bhi phone nehi kiye aur Dr. Salunkhe bhi nehi! Aare busy toh hum sab hote hain… Humesha se. lekin koi ek sms bhi bhejne ka waqt nehi nikal pa rahe hain! He sadly looked at outside as earlier Shambhu opened the curtains. First winter light hazy weather was seen outside._

 _Daya smiled ruefully. Aaj toh Sachin ka bhi janamdin hain. Use kayse yaad nehi uska Daya sir ka bhi hain aaj. Use toh atleast ek call karna chahiye tha. Aare hospital me chuttiyan mana raha hoon, iska bhi toh puchne ek call kar sakta tha. Use kahan kaam hain aaj! Wo toh kal subha ghar gaya hain… apne parents se milne…. Jabalpur. Phir!_

 _He felt an urge of hunger…. Siding all his anger for his teammates and the most for his dear buddy Abhijeet…. He pressed the bell to call Shambhu._

 _This time Shambhu entered with a delighted face… looking a bit confident._

 _Sir, aap thik toh… his cheerful voice lowered seeing Daya's red face._

 _Daya turned at him… haan Shambhu main thik hoon bilkul. Achha woh phone jara pass karna mujhe. He eyed at sofa._

 _Shambhu followed his order and helped him to sit properly pulling the bed slight upside direction._

 _While clearing Daya's medicine tray, he suddenly heard the tough cop's almost inaudible angry murmur…. Abhi tak koi khabar nehi! Abhi tak na ek phone na miss call na message. Haad hain!_

 _Shambhu astonished very much. Aare, hum toh soch rahe the Abhijeet saab, Daya sir ko phone pe na milne ke wajah se mujhe call kiye. Lekin sayad unhone toh Daya saab ka phone try kiye hi nehi! Tab sirf woh sab baat batane ke liye unhone mujhe call kiye! He thought all in his mind._

 _A nurse entered at the same time holding a beautiful bouquet made up of colorful roses, in her hands…. Wished Daya as…. Happy Birthday sir. Yeh apke liye humare hospital ki taraf se. hum pray karte hain aap zaldi thik ho jaye…. Aur phir apke apno ke paas….. apne duty me wapas ja sake._

 _Daya initially felt so much happiness getting this wish…. But the next moment a rash thought over powered his mind…. dekha Boss, main idhar rehne se hospital walon ka hi bhala hain, paysa kama raha hain authorities. Phir bhi inhe mere good health ki fikar hain…. zaldi recovery ki wish kar rahe hain yeh log…. Aur ek tum, mujhe chor ke na jane kahan jake baytho ho!_

 _While thinking all these crazily…. He nodded his head pasting a humble smile in his lips in reply of that wish of the nurse maintained his inspector gesture._

 _Nurse smiled and went outside along with Shambhu as he had some works in medicine department related to Daya._

 _Daya was looking outside unmindfully when after some time Shambhu backed there with a covered tray in hand…. Aiye sir, apka breakfast._

 _Unknowingly Daya made face… breakfast! Tum logoka yeh sadha hua dudh-cornflex aur soup pine se achha hain main bhukha rahun!_

 _Shambhu replied nothing. Instead of he placed the plate in front of Daya adjusting the folding small tray of his bed._

 _Daya reluctantly opened it and his eyes got fix in utter astonishment. Yeh kya hain Shambhu? Yeh breakfast mera hi toh hain? Tum aur kisi ka galati se utha ke toh nehi laye ho? He asked all in a go._

 _Shambhu smiled: haan saab. Yeh apka hi hain. Shambhu kabhi apne kaamon me galati nehi karta. Aaj apke liye special nasta aaya hain._

 _Daya looked at the food plate…. The Upma in it reminding him his Brother's specialty in this recipe for a moment…. And his eyes turned wet immediately._

 _Shambhu switched on the TV hanging on wall and adjusted it in a news channel…. Which currently was showing some advertisement break…. The lower scroll was running announcing some upcoming BREAKING NEWS. Sir aap kha lijiye… main thori der me aata hoon… doctor saab aane ka waqt bhi ho raha hain…. he turned at Daya for permission._

 _Sensing what Daya wiped of his eyes quickly to hide it from Shambhu & gave a positive node. Seeing that, the ward-boy moved from there left Daya alone in the room. Daya sighed and took a small quantity of Upma in spoon and placed in his mouth ….In the meantime the advertisement break finished and something came on screen…. Daya's breathing stopped for a moment…. His eyes tried to pop out from its orbit and his mouth stayed open wide…. His body jerked a bit….. and spoon fell from his hand…. In utter shock!_

* * *

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Dips:** thank you ji for your time. I also hope, everything will be fine with our Sharp Shooter

 **crazy for abhirika:** ok ok bachha…. I also don't mind yaar. Chill :)

 **Geet:** eh he! Big blunder! Sorry ji :( actually name same same hain toh mujhe confusion ho gaya tha. Sorry ji really :( thank you for your time. TC

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** aare dost, 100% right guess :) hmmm…. CID wala brain laga liye toh aap :)

 **Ananya:** haan my new friend…. You are absolutely right with your guess :) aar please lazy hoye theko na…. amar story porle please review koro :) thank you

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** euuuu… confusions kiun mere dost! It's a flashback nah… 1st chapter present situation ka hain, dated 11th December, current year. 2nd chapter me flashback aa gaya kuch saal pahele ki, uss din bhi Daya sir ka birthday hi tha…. 11th December. Its story within story. Aab bhi confusion lag raha toh PM me dear…

 **Harshit Shetty:** thank you ji for your time. Aab toh kuch nehi ho sakta… story already aage barh chuka hain…. aab toh main couples change nehi kar sakti. Please ho sake toh Muskaan aur Niyati ki jagah aap Shreya aur Tarika ko imagine kar lo :P

 **Anushka Diya:** mummy ko baat baat pe na bulao yaar ;) Daya sir ki deewani itna kamzor dil ka kayse ho sakti hain! :D Bhaiya kahan apki iss bar wrong hue! Apke Bhaiya kabhi apne Daya ko bhala rula sakte hain! Achha achha devrani ji, aur jada tariff ki phul na barsao mujhpe ;) apki Head Office badha tez hote jaa raha hain aaj kal :)  & last but not the least…. Intelligent bachhi. Musi ko kiun Daya sir yaad nehi kiye…. Reason apko mil jayega thori der baad… kya yaar, thora sabar toh karo! Main bhag rahi hoon next chapter likhne :) TC dear. Love yaaa

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Jhumu:** haaaaa…. Se toh bhabbiiii :( tao bhalo second chapter ta dekhechis…. Review o korechis. Thank you. karor kichhu hoyni, kintu amar kharap legeche. Tor first chapter ta bhalo lageni seta atleast PM ao toh bolte partis. Bolis na… ami r ki bolte pari :(

 **minimicky951:** ha haaa dear, your name is really sweet :) you love this cartoon show?

 **aakhya:** thank you :)

 **salja:** aare yaar, ek sath likh dungi toh suspense kayse bana rahega! Ha haaa haa…. Sabar ka phal humesha meetha hota hain…. ;)

 **priya:** thank you dear :)

 **Sariya:** :D…. suspence finishing time!

 **Masooma:** thank you ji :)

 **Guest:** ha haa…. Main karti hoon toh…. Cliff hanger ;)

 **Guest:** thank you for your time

 **GD:** thank you so very much ji for your time after a longgggg one story gap! :D apko kya kahun! :O Bas aap next update parho aur gadbad lage toh batana please… kiunki aage apki defect point out karne ki bahaaat jagah ayega ;)

 **Laiba ejaz:** aap ji meri story padhte ho! Wayse main apki jikar mere kaii sare dost ke review reply section me dekhi hain pahele bhi. Sach me maine aaj tak itna understanding Guest Reviewer se mila nehi. Yeh bilkul meri ummid ke bahar tha ke aap DnAfan ki review section se kuch dekh ke mujhe reply kar sakte ho! Really, totally unexpected for me. BTW, thank you for your words. I always love to be positive dear…. but sometimes something disturbs us badly  & we can't help it. Whatever, Nothing serious it was in this case. Thank you again :)

 **ABHICHARM:** kya yaar! Ha haa haa…. Chalo apke liye update hazirrrr :) I'm waiting for your creation dear

 **Guest:** I was quite busy with my some personal stuff. Here is your update :)

 **Angel B:** :O main bhag kahan gayi! Mujhe hi nehi pata! ;)

 **DnAfan:** aap kayse ho pahele yeh batao dost…. Aab tabiyat thik hain nah? & then I wanna thanking you :) aare yaar, continue kar rahi hoon. Joh hoga aage dekha jayega…. Dar ke aage jeet hain ;)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Abhijeet pauses for a moment cherishing that beautiful day or better to say reminding his brother's that so pure genuine reaction…. Divyana starts shouting in her childish language…. Hawwww Papaaaaa….. Chachu ko kya ho gaya? She starts jerking her Dad's sleeve of t-shirt stubbornly…. Papaaaaa bolo naaaa…. Chachu ko kya hua tha? Woh kiun chock ho gaye! Pappaaaa….

Abhijeet smiles in his mind seeing her excitement regarding the Birthday Story but thinks at the same time to do a l'll masti with his tiny toddler. He looks at his daughter for once and feeds a spoonful of Upma to Aditi as looking the time he arranges kids' breakfast in garden during the story telling session.

He neither answers Divyana nor gives attention… instead of tries to feed l'll Viva who involves in playing… grabbing the sunrays in her chotu sa palms!

That negligence makes Divyana more desperate. She again initiates her shout…. Papaaaaa…. Bolo naaaa…. Abhijeet quickly pushes a spoonful of breakfast in her mouth with a naughty glance.

Divyana gets too much irritate & making a grave cute angry face, starting chews….. While other two fairies enjoying the whole scenario with giggling!

Abhijeet twists his daughter's nose…. Humesha harbari rehta hain nah tumhe! Thora sans toh lene do Papa ko beta. Tab se khilane ka koshish kar raha hoon, tum ek spoon bhi aab tak thik se khaye nehi… dekho Aditi aur Vivu achhe bachhe ban ke fatafat nasta finish kar li. Aur tum…. aab Chachu kiun TV dekh ke chup ho gaye, woh janna zaroori ho gaya lekin Papa kab se nasta de raha hain…. aur tum kha hi nehi rahi ho, uska kya!

In reply Divyana looks another side with a cute si huhhhh!

Abhijeet laughs at his doll's gesture. He places the food plate on front tea-table and pats her cheek softly & makes Divyana looks at him…. Kya meri nanhi si Divya ko bhukh nehi aaj? He asks lovingly.

Lekin Chachu…..! Unhe kya hua…. woh toh aap bol hi nehi lahe ho… aul mujhe dant lahe ho. main Chachu ko bataungi, aap mujhe danten ho. Divya again looks other side showing her anger.

Bilkul apna Chachu pe gayi hain nautanki main… while thinking in mind, Abhijeet repeats his action but this time l'll dramatically…. He grabs his own ears and says an innocent sorry…. Which gives satisfaction to his drama queen daughter…. Divya smiles broad on her Dad's action and snuggles more to her safe shelter…. Aab bologe na Papa, Chachu ko kya hua tha?

Abhijeet caringly: haan beta kahani toh zaroor sunaunga. Lekin nasta karna bhi toh zaroori hain nah. Mamma aur Chachi ko pata chale agar, ke unke betiyan thik se nehi khaye, unhe achha lagega? Aur aap khaoge nehi toh Papa bhi toh nehi khayenge na…. aap ko Papa ko bhukha rakhna hain?

Divyana nods her head in pendulum order making a sweet sad face.

Abhijeet just picks the chance: toh beta, apke beheno ne pura nasta finish kar li. Aap bhi kha lo. Aur kahani suno. Thik?

Viva and Aditi also join their sister this time and start demanding for further birthday story.

Abhijeet sips his late morning tea and again continues….

..

..

..

..

Flashback

(Scene 4)

..

..

 _A well-mannered corporate dressed news reader appeared on TV screen after finished the commercial break._

 _With a glowing face she started announcing professionally…. Aab aaj ka Shanshani Khas Khabar darshakon apke samne. Aaj hain 11_ _th_ _December. Aap sab soch rahe honge, aaj ka date main hain kya itna khas? Toh main aap logo ka curiosity khatam karne jaa rahi hoon. Aaj kisi khas insaan ka birthday hain. Jee haan, aaj humare Mumbai police ke bahat hi jane mane ek janbaaz officer (small pause) CID ka senior inspector Daya ka birthday hain. Jee haan darshakon, aap sahi soch rahe hain, yeh wohi Senior Inspector Daya hain… ACP Pradyuman ka CID team ka ek bahat hi ahem hissa… jinke naam se hi mujrim kamp uthte hain…. jinhe ACP Pradyuman ka team ka dono sabse majboot hathon me se ek mana jata hain._

 _Some pictures of Daya came on screen randomly._

 _The news reader again started…. Lekin jayse aap sab jante hain, do din pahele ek human trafficking gang ke sath encounter ke dauran Senior Inspector Daya ko goli laga tha aur phil-haal wo hospital me admit hain (her voice turned low & slow with a perfect professionalism). Lekin darshakon, jinke liye yeh bahadur police officer apne jaan jokhim me daal ke na jane kitne sare masoom insaan ko trafficking ke khatarnak changul se bachaye hain…. wohi Mumbai ke aur sath hi sath humare pure desh ke lakhon-karoron logo ke dua se aab woh khatra se bahar hain._

 _Aur iss khushi ko celebrate karne ke liye uss saks aaj humare bich maujood hain…. jinhe Senior Inspector Daya ka counterpart kaha jata hain… unka sabse khas dost, jinhe woh apna bhai mante hain…. wohi Senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Daya sir ka pita saman ACP Pradyuman…. Aaj humare channel ke zariye unhe janamdin ka badhai de rahe hain. Aiye dekhte hain…._

 _.._

 _.._

 _A sunny open place came on screen looked like some parking lot. Slowly camera panned on Daya's most desired figure… Abhijeet stood there with his as usual dashing formal coat avtar and beside him ACP sir also was standing. A reporter held his mike in front of ACP Pradyuman with… Sir, aaj apke team ka bahat hi khas hissa ka janamdin hain. Iss absar me aap kya bolna chahenge?_

 _ACP sir looked Abhijeet from corner of his eyes. Nehi, aaj main nehi…. Daya ko paheli badhai uska bhai hi dega… he told humbly._

 _Reporter changed his mike position smilingly._

 _Abhijeet thanked ACP sir by eyes. He started with so much soothing way…. Daya… mujhe pata hain, tum hospital me baythke yeh dekh rahe ho. Mujhe aaj jada kuch nehi kehna mere bhai. Tum bas zaldi se thik ho jao. Wish you a very very very Happy Biddday Daya….. followed by a long lovely ha haaa haaa!_

 _ACP sir smiled on Abhijeet's wishing style. Haan Daya…. hum tumhare zaldi recovery ka pray karten hain beta. Mujhe mere sipahi ko zaldi maidaan me dekhna hain phir se. Janamdin ka bahat bahat badhai ho Daya. Humesha khush rehna aur aise hi desh ke liye apna duty puri imandari se nibhate rehna._

 _Scene changed again into studio. News reader again had seen… yeh toh tha Senior Inspector Daya ka sabse karibi do insaan. Aab apko dikhate hain unke team…. Jee haan darshakon, unka apna CID team._

 _Within a moment the rest whole team from their bureau central hall appeared in front of TV camera…. Including Freddie, Vivek, Tasha, Mayur & Purvi along with the Forensic expert Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Pradhan…. They all wished him together as…. Happy Birthday Daya sir/Daya…. get well soon…._

 _Again some random photos of this hard-core cop started running on TV screen…. With a small box side by side where Abhijeet & ACP sir's birthday wishing were shown continuously …._

..

..

(Scene 5)

..

..

 _Daya really trying hard to normal his irregular vitals…. As he never expected not even in his dream, his elder brother can do something like this…. Abhijeet can plan something for celebrating his Birthday this way….. totally it was beyond his imagination!_

 _Unknowingly he started to chew the food already stuffed in his mouth…. Again a shiver ran down his spine identifying the taste._

 _Daya couldn't control his emotions anymore and busted into tears with a low love full murmur Bosssss….._

 _He himself also didn't know why he was crying such harshly…. But somewhere in his core of heart he was just overwhelmed…. He was really moved…. Speechless…. Feeling complete…._

 _Suddenly Daya felt a pair of strong hands wrapped him softly in a soothing hug…. He didn't look upward…. Not a single word came out from his throat…. only he was crying and crying…. Pouring all his love, dependence and faith on that secured shell around him…._

 _After some good moments he calmed down a bit. But still his sobbing sound was echoing in the cabin._

 _His protecting shell left him and sat in front of him…. Grabbed his palms tightly…. Silently._

 _Daya tried to utter something but again his throat betrayed due to his overpowering emotions._

 _He rested his head on his beloved shell's chest with a slow…. Abhijeet!_

 _Abhijeet wrapped him again while waving his hairy scalp._

 _After a while he forcefully separated Daya & grabbed his chin… kya hua mere bhai ko? Takleef hain kuch, dard ho raha hain kandhe pe? Getting no answer from Daya, he stood up…. Ruk tu, main doctor ko bulake lata hoon._

 _Daya gripped his wrist tightly. Boss na jao… he requested cutely._

 _Abhijeet smiled: nehi ja raha hoon kahin re, bas Shambhu ko bolna hain Doctor ko bulane ke liye. Tujhe dard ho raha hain nah…. jhatka lag gaya sayad… itna rota koi, pagal…. He concluded affectionately._

 _Daya pulled Abhijeet with his unaffected hand…. Tum kahin nehi jaoge Boss. Na hi mujhe dard hain kuch. Tum bas mere pass raho… he wiped his eyes harshly._

 _Abhijeet naughtily: toh phir itna rona-dhona!_

 _Daya looked this time straight in his buddy's intense eyes…. Tumhe nehi pata?_

 _Abhijeet turned emotional but said nothing, instead of he was just staring at the pure soul._

 _Daya tighten his grip over Abhijeet's hand…. Kiun mujhe itna jada pyar karte ho Boss? Mujhe kabhi kabhi dar lagta hain tumhara itna pyar se. agar mujhe kabhi kuch ho gaya toh? Abhi tum… tum kayse…. Yaar, mujhse tumhe tutta hua nehi dekha jayega Boss…. he again started weeping._

 _Abhijeet softly freed his hand and folded near his chest…. Daya, kabhi tum apne parchai se pucha hain kiun wo humesha tumhare sath sath chalta hain?_

 _Daya nodded his head in no confusingly._

 _Kya tum kabhi apne parchai se picha chura sakte ho? Abhijeet asked sternly._

 _Sensing his brother's intentions Daya's tear strained face glowed up._

 _Abhijeet calmly: hum me se kisi ko bhi nehi pata yaar, kal kya hoga. Lekin hume itna zaroor pata hain, jab tak hum dono ek-dusre ke sath hain…. duniya ki koi bhi takat hume alag nehi kar sakta. Toh aaj ke baad tum kabhi yeh phizool ki baten mere samne nehi karoge._

 _Daya jerked instantly …. Abhiiiii….!_

 _Abhijeet smiled and pushed Daya back in comfortable position…. Tumhare dimag me aise ajib sa khayal kahan se aaya….!_

 _Daya started to make a suitable explanation…. Boss, tum itna kiun der kar di aane me? Mujhe kab se tumhara intezaar tha…. mujhe kuch achha nehi lag raha tha…_

 _Abhijeet completed…. Isi liye main dara-dhamka ke Shambhu ko ankhen dikha ke bahar bhaga diya aur apne Boss ka gussa khud pe nikal liya, haina?_

 _Daya embarrassed… kya yaar!_

 _This time Abhijeet raised his voice…. kya yaar kya, haan? Bachha ho tum… humesha manmani karte rehte ho? Tumhe pata tha nah, confidential meeting tha… aur tumhe yeh bhi pakka pata tha, main kayse bhi kar ke tumhare birthday tak wapas aa hi jaunga. Toh thora intezaar nehi kar saka? Subha subha…. Showing Daya's bandaged shoulder…. ise aur jakhmi karne ka kya zaroorat aa gaya tumhe?_

 _Daya lowered his head…. Tum ek bhi phone nehi kiye kiun mujhe? He questioned stubbornly._

 _Hey Bhagwan…. Abhijeet sighed. Tumne iss dafar ka dimag me thora sa brain kiun nehi dale! Sirf emotional banake bhej diye mere paas!_

 _While keenly observing Daya's lowered face, Abhijeet initiated softly…. Main aaj subha subha hi laut raha hoon mere bhai. Kal raat meeting khatam hone ke baad jab hum phone use kar sake itne dino baad, main tumhe hi call karne jaa raha tha sabse pahele. Lekin ACP sir ka call aa gaya achanak se aur mujhe tumhare bare me pata chala. Main bhaga bhaga emergency ticket karwake kayse bhi kar ke subha sadhe panch baje Mumbai pahaucha hoon. Mujhe pata tha…. tum bahat gusse me hoge. Toh kuch special plan ki main._

 _Lekin Boss, aise! Daya muttered slowly sitting in same position._

 _Abhijeet patted Daya's arm…. Woh kya hain nah… mera joh dost hain, wo bahat jada special hain. Party toh hum har saal rakhte hain aur surprise party bhi. Isme naya kya! Toh maine socha kiun na iss baar kuch anokha kiya jaye!_

 _A boyish grin appeared on Daya's face._

 _Abhijeet: tumhare liye team ke taraf se khas hospital party ka planning suna. Lekin ek toh tumhara dard ke waqt main tha nehi… upar se hospital me tum apna birthday bitaoge, yeh sab soch ke maine yeh plan thora change kar li aur arrangement bhi kar li fatafat._

 _Daya didn't buzz._

 _Abhijeet carefully: yaar, tumhe achha nehi laga? He bend a l'll meeting Daya's gaze._

 _Daya inhaled deep aur wrapped his elder bro tightly…. Boss, aage se phir kabhi aisa na puchna… tum mere liye kuch karoge aur mujhe achha nehi lagega. Abhijeet, aisa kabhi ho sakta hain bhala? Aur mere liye itne pyar se kuch karne tumhare alawa aur hain hi kaun mera…. His voice lowered gradually with each of the words of his last sentence._

 _Abhijeet felt a lump in his throat listening that. But kept aside the hidden pain in Daya's voice he took the charge of his younger brother's breakfast…. And started feeding him spoon by spoon._

 _Daya while enjoying one of his favorite foods: Boss, yeh nasta…. Tum…. kab…._

 _Abhijeet smiled: ghar jaa ke banake bhej diya tha Vivek ke hathon. Aur tum jab khud se fresh hone ka stunt kar rahe the…. tab Shambhu ko maine phone kiya._

 _Daya cut him…. Boss, Sachin?_

 _Abhijeet looked at his caring buddy…. Sachin kya?_

 _Daya chuckled: aare Boss, Sachin ka bhi toh aaj janamdin hain. Tum mere liye itna khas intezaam kiye…. Ek National News Channel pe yeh dikhaya gaya… use toh bura lagega nah…._

 _Abhijeet nodded disappointedly…. Dayaaa….. sach me tumhara dimag ghas khane hi jata hain kabhi kabhi. Hum usse Video Call kar ke wish kar chuke hain. Aur use pahele se hi pata tha humare planning ke bare me._

..

..

(Scene 6)

..

..

 _Doctor entered into Daya's cabin to do his routine checkup at nearly half past nine that morning…. & surprised to see Abhijeet present there._

 _Both the doctor & the dashing cop greeted each-other…. & doctor got busy in his work._

 _After finishing the examination, looking his tensed face, Abhijeet asked worriedly if there was any complication in Daya's present situation._

 _Doctor in worried tone: sorry to say sir, sayad kuch jada pressure padh gaya Daya sir ke kandhe pe. Kal raat bhi toh sab thik tha. Lekin aaj achanak…_

 _The doctor turned at Shambhu…. Tum kahan the…. barabari se Daya sir ka khayal kiun nehi rakhe? Unke shoulder pe pressure kayse aane diya tum? Tumse yeh laparwahi ummid nehi tha bilkul…_

 _Shambhu was loss of words. He stood there with down head._

 _Daya looked at first Abhijeet's silent stormy face then Doctor's angry gesture…. Doctor main hi phishal gaya tha washroom ke bahar. Shambhu toh mujhe pakadhne ki koshish bhi ki, lekin mera body weight sambhala nehi paya. Uska galati nehi hain kuch._

 _Abhijeet also came forward this time to handle the situation… made safe the word boy from Doctor's further quarry. He well knew about his silly emotional brother who obviously showing his anger of Abhijeet's absence, desperately by doing all the works by himself. He asked Doctor if he could shift Daya to home…. Which obviously turned his buddy shell shock!_

 _Doctor astonished very much… officer, aap jante hain inhe (signaling Daya) kitna care ki zaroorat hain? Ek hafta tak right hand movement bilkul restricted hain aab inka. Ek goli toh kandhe ke aar-parh ho gaya tha…. iss haal me sahi se care na liye jane se inke affected tissues aur bhi damage ho sakta hain. Aur aap is waqt discharge ki baat kar rahe hain!_

 _Abhijeet tried to make him understand: yah doctor, I agree with you. But I can assure you, there will be no mistake from our side relating Daya's health._

 _Doctor seemed not satisfied… lekin ACP sir bhi…_

 _Abhijeet cut him…. ACP sir ko pata hain. Balki yeh unka hi request hain, Daya ko please ghar le jane ki permission de dijiye. Hum pura khayal rakhenge aur uska hathon ka movement bhi restricted hi rahega._

 _Doctor lastly nodded in positive and without looking at confused Daya, Abhijeet followed the doctor outside happily._

* * *

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Masooma:** thank you ji :)

 **Dips:** thank you. I get this idea reminding an off-screen video of Aditya sir and Satam sir…. once I saw them wishing Daya sir a very happy birthday may be in the year 2013 I guess…. I found that video on FB actually…. It was a nice experience seeing them so informal… so cordial…. So I have punched that with my imaginations

 **Salja:** thank you dear :) u also TC

 **minimicky951:** oho! You are a Duo fan :) that means obviously I can get my new friend…. Kiunki is dabbe se Duo ke alawa aaj tak aur kisi plot toh nikla nehi ;) haaa haaa…. Kidding dear. BTW, thank you for your time.  & one more thing I wanna tell you… dear SRK is the name of one of the pillars of Indian Cinema…. This person is one of the greatest actors ever in India…. Shahrukh Khan…. He often called by SRK…. We, the proud fans of this magical personality…. Call him as King Khan also :) I hope, now you can get who is SRK :) He is coming to promote his upcoming film Dilwale in CID next Saturday :) thank you

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Ananya:** thank you dear, you overcome your laziness :P TC

 **Geet:** chalo ji, dekho aage kya hota hain :)

 **Nusrat:** it's ok.  & thank you for your support…. May be I was expecting some more from your side… that's my idiotic problem actually… leave it. I don't think I have so much tantrum issues…. If you PMed me, I ignored that! Whatever….

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hushhh….. dimag ki batti jali apki ;) thank you dost

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Priya:** thank you ji :)

 **Anushka Diya:** ok ok meri maa…. Joh dil kare, wohi review karna :) Aab nah main wait kar rahi hoon, kab aap meri story padhke kaho ke Di, yeh thik nehi laga…. aap yeh sahi nehi form kiye ;) :P yaar, aab laga nah… Abhijeet sir is right in his place :) chalo, aap aab enjoy karo aur main final showdown ki tyari karne jaa rahi hoon :)

 **Sri:** thank you sisy…. :) yaar aap kab aa rahe ho kuch dhamakedar le ke? Kitne sare Duo based/Abhijeet sir based episode ho raha hain…. ek-adh OS toh banta hain :)

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** thank you dost :) oho! Yeh cute si gussa! Baap re…. main toh dar gayi ;) love yaaa dear…. TC

 **Harshit Shetty:** thank you

 **Laiba ejaz:** aare aare, aap meri story pahele bhi padh chuke ho…. apko toh mere bare me kafi kuch pata hona chahiye tab toh… :) main kisi ko insult karne wali soch rakhne wali insaan khud nehi hoon. Life me meri bahat complications hain jee… toh kabhi kabhi thora low feel karti hoon, haan yeh sach baat hain. Aur main bahat bahat abhari hoon meri ihan ke har ek dost ki…. yeh sab bahat achhe hain…. aur mujhe bahat help bhi karte hain… chahe story le ke issue ho yah phir kuch personal baten. Mujhe itna sa bhi bura nehi laga, aap woh review dekhi thi. Dear, woh public place hain… app kya, koi bhi dekh sakta hain…. main bh toh kaii sare stories ke reviews padhti hoon dusre doston ka, agar main sochti woh kuch jada confidencial hain, main toh tab DnAfan ko sab baten PM me hi batati. Aap dekhe ho, mujhe reply kiye ho…. mujhe bura kiun lagega! Apki support mujhe bahat himaat di thi actually sach me. Main bahat hi aam insaan bhi hoon aur writer bhi :) bas dimag me joh aata hain…. din bhar ki kaam ke baad… thora thora likhne ki koshish karti hoon. Thora time pass bhi ho jata hain, monotonous life se chutkara bhi milta hain. Aur apke isi lonnnnng FB ke liye dher sara thank you jee. Itna support milega bas ek review ke liye, ummid nehi tha mujhe bilkul, mujhe bahat achha laga jee. Agar ho sake toh apse phir agar baat hona possible hoga I mean aap phir meri kisi story pe agar review karoge, baten karoge mujhse…. Mujhe achha lagega…. Thank you dear… :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

(Scene 7)

..

..

 _At late noon both of the brothers were on their way to home…. Abhijeet took special permission from Daya's doctor for his this early discharge._

 _Daya was on passenger seat of Quallis and Abhijeet on driving wheel._

 _Their journey initially started in silence…. Daya was mentally so much happy with this unexpected chutkara from hospital…. But he could not figure out his buddy's status…. As Abhijeet strangely hung don't disturb board from morning after the doctor's visit for Daya's checkup!_

 _Daya tried after that so many times to initiate some casual chats…. But each time Abhijeet gave only hmmm…. Haan… Na… in reply!_

 _When their car stopped at a signal…. The unusual shant weather inside seemed very irritating to Daya. He changed his focus towards his buddy, who was looking outside in silent face._

 _Daya slowly: Abhi!_

 _No answer._

 _Daya again: Boss!_

 _Again silence._

 _Daya put his hand lightly on Abhijeet's hand…. Boss!_

 _Abhijeet turned his face with a blank expression._

 _Daya shocked but didn't ask anything more…. he took back his hand slowly…. As he well understood something bothering his friend badly._

 _After some moments signal changed into green and their journey started again._

 _Daya in cheerful mood: Boss… team se koi aaya nehi hospital?_

 _Abhijeet in plain tone: team ko ek emergency case aa gaya…. tum nehi ho, main nehi hoon, Sachin ghar gaya…. ACP sir ko HQ jana tha… team ko waqt nehi mila…. Raat ko ghar ayenge sab tumse milne._

 _Tum yaar mere liye duty kiun nehi gaye? Mujhse mil ke tum toh jaa hi sakte the Bureau… main wayse toh thik hi tha…. Daya told all casually…. While examining his sling over shoulder, missed a quick color change of his buddy's face._

 _Abhijeet silently looked at his face for a minute then cleared his throat…. thik hain, tumhe ghar chorke main nikalta hoon._

 _Daya's focus changed within a nanosecond with jerk…. But he only found hell seriousness in his buddy's body language!_

..

..

(Scene 8)

..

..

 _After carefully settling down Daya in his own room, Abhijeet arranged his medicines and some light foods on his bed side table._

 _Daya was playing the role of silent spectator all the time…. But when Abhijeet came to his room dressed in formal…. Daya couldn't bear anymore._

 _Abhijeet entered into Daya's room while inserting his batch in his jean's back pocket…. Daya, main bureau jaa raha hoon. Team sayad aat-sadhe aat baje ayega tumse milne. Wayse main koshish karunga, unhe zaldi free karne ka…_

 _Daya undeliberately: aur tum?_

 _Abhijeet stopped for a moment…. Main unlogo ko zaldi free karne ka koshish karunga Daya. Tumhe koi subha se wish nehi kar saka…. Aur mere is bekar ki plan ke chalte Freddie ke alawa koi even tumhe sms tak nehi bheja….. Tumhe achha nehi lag raha, main samajh sakta hoon. Tum toh wayse hi yeh functions, celebrations bahat enjoy karte ho. Aur aaj ka din hi tum aise jakhmi ho gaye. He sighed. Khyar, main aab nikalta hoon. Aate aate raat ho jayega. Tum team ke sath dinner kar lena aur medicine le ke so jana…. He turned to go._

 _Abhijeet's not so cold yet silent behavior shook Daya very much internally. He perplexed…. Why his buddy's attitude changed this hell n heaven from morning!_

 _He was trying hard to remember if he did anything wrong which might be hurt his most precious relation…. But all his effort went in vain! Time and again Abhijeet's blank eyes and dry voice was hitting his brain._

 _Daya was in his pull of confusions, when listen the main door closing sound. He literally rushed towards the source of sound with a loud…. Abhiiiii….._

 _Abhijeet's hand stopped on car handle…. Daya almost jumped outside with sweaty face…. Abhijeet, tum…. tum…. yaar sach me jaa rahe ho! Tumne toh aaj mere liye chutti liye the nah…. phir? Boss, aaj mera janamdin hain, aur main jakhmi bhi…. Phir bhi tum kayse jaa sakte ho aaj ka din mujhe chor kar!_

 _Abhijeet (not meeting Daya's gaze): main office ja raha hoon Daya. Mere khayal se tumhara tabiyat thik nehi, tumhe rest karna chahiye._

 _Maine aisa bhi kya kar diya, tumhe itna bura laga Abhi…. tum iss haal me mujhe chor ke Bureau ja rahe ho… is waqt! Daya's pleading tone now started trembling._

 _Abhijeet stood straight…. Mujhe kisi ke kisi bhi baton se bura nehi lagta Daya…. sayad tum bhul rahe ho, mujhme emotion bahat kam hain…. mujhpar kisi baat ka koi asar nehi hota. Tumhe yaad nehi, jab main phir se CID join kiya tha…. tab toh sabhi kehta tha, mujhe sirf gussa karna aata hain… na hi thik se kisi se baat karna, na hi haasna…. Woh sab din tum bhul gaye!_

 _He continued without giving dumbstruck Daya a single chance…. Tumhare liye aaj bahat hi khas din hain Daya. Aaj tumhe apno ke sath khushiyan manana chahiye. Main idhar aur late ho jaunga toh team ko aane me bhi late hoga. He room me jao, main nikalta hoon. He opened the front door of car…. Chinta mat karo, main unhe jaldi bhejta hoon. Tum aram karo._

 _Daya forcefully grabbed Abhijeet's arm…. Agar tumhe yaad nehi hain toh main yaad dila deta hoon, main subha se mera apne ke sath hi hoon…. aur sach baat toh yeh hain Abhijeet…. Woh mera ek lauta apna hain…. joh rishta humara saga se bhi jada hain…. khoon ke rishton se bhi mazboot hain._

 _Abhijeet gave him only a meaningful smirk in reply… achha!_

 _Daya (in requesting gesture): Boss, baat kya hain…. mujhe batao tum? Tumhe toh pata hain… main kitna bara idiot hoon! Zaroor main kuch toh gadbad ki hain, tum…. tum…. Boss please…. Tumhe toh pata hain nah…. mera yeh intelligent sa dimag kabhi kabhi tumhare mamle me ghas khane jata hain…. he tried to lighten the situation with utmost effort._

 _Abhijeet looked at him narrowing his eyes and just went to take his seat inside, Daya again called him from behind… Boss! Akhir baat kya hain? Jab se subha doctor mujhe checkup kar ke gaye, tum aise chup kiun ho gaye ho! Yaar, udhar hospital me bhi kuch nehi kaha tum…. na tumne kuch khaya subha se… kya ho kya gaya Abhijeet?_

 _Mera hath choro Daya…. mujhe apna duty pe jane do…. Abhijeet gave him a cold glare._

 _Nehi dunga…. Kya kar loge tum? Kab se puch raha hoon main tumhe, itna ukhre hue kiun ho? Baat kya ho gaya Abhijeet…. Joh main samajh nehi paa raha hoon? Ho kya gaya aaj tumhe?... Daya turned adamant._

 _Abhijeet busted into anger…. Ho kya gaya, yeh tum puch rahe ho Daya? Tumhe nehi pata, kya hua?_

 _Daya got confused: Abhi, main sach me samajh nehi paa raha hoon yaar. Main toh tumhe discharge ki baat kaha bhi nehi. Tum hi toh khud…. Yaar, maine wayse socha nehi tha, bin mera mange tum aise jhat se mera discharge karwaoge! Aur doctor se ladhke mujhe ghar le bhi aaoge! Lekin aab tum aise react kiun kar rahe ho! Aur is waqt…. Chutti toh liye the tum aaj, subha toh tumne bataye the… phir?_

 _Abhijeet stopped at his place._

 _Daya looked at his buddy's ever expressive eyes which had some sign of unknown pain right now, with lots of confusions._

 _Abhijeet raised his voice: kiun rukun haan… kya zaroorat mera idhar? Kya samajhta ho tum khud ko? Bara pahelwan ho! Main phone na kar saka, mujh pe gussa ho…. iska badla mere bhai ko zakhmi kar ke loge tum! Jab tumhare liye 24 hours ka do do helper hospital me rakha gaya tha…. tum kiun Shambhu ko apna kaam karne nehi diya? Khud se sab kuch kiya tum subha se? kabhi sochte ho Daya, jab tumhe chot lagta hain, mujh par kya guzarta? Aur aab ki baar toh mujhe pata bhi nehi chala… tumhara operation tak karna padha! Teen goliyan teen shamosha khana jaysa mamuli baat toh hain nehi! Aur tum operation ke ek din baad hi apna hath –pyar chalane lage ho!_

 _Daya tried to grab his buddy's hand…. But Abhijeet pushed him lightly….. dur rehna tum mujhse. Mera koi parwa tumhe hain nehi Daya. Tum sirf bolte hi ho mujhe apna bhai, lekin mante nehi kabhi. Main hi hoon pagal… tumhare alawa jehen me mera kuch aata hi nehi!_

 _Abhi….! Daya almost shouted in complete disbelief._

 _Abhijeet in rash: toh aur kya balun, haan… tum hi bolo na Daya? Kya zaroorat tha tumhe itna sab karne ka? Ek baar mere bare me nehi socha…. Agar tumhe post operation care thik se na mile… agar tumhara zakham barh jaye… agar tum dard se tadhpoge…. toh mujhe kitna dard hoga? Aur aab toh doctor bhi kahe diya… tumhara affected tissues aur bhi zakhmi ho gaya. He stormed inside left a shocked Daya behind…._

 _Daya sighed heavily. Pata nehi Boss ko ho kya gaya! Doctor itna jada toh kuch darwana bataye nehi, Abhi inta jada dar kayse gaya! Akhir chakkar kya? Boss itni si baton pe aise over react kar nehi sakta normally. Kuch toh baat hain…. zaroor kuch toh baat hain…..While thinking all in mind, he slowly made his way to his friend's room after a while after locking the car door and closed the main door of their home._

 _As expected, Abhijeet's room was closed. Daya knocked for once, but Abhijeet neither gave any response nor he opened the door._

 _Daya worried a bit. He knocked again and with his l'll force the door open ajar!_

 _He went inside and immediately early evening's chilled dark surroundings welcomed him. He somehow switched on light…. And again a shock….. Daya found Abhijeet sitting at a corner of room on cold floor with wet face wrapping his knees with his both hands._

 _His heart tore into pieces immediately seeing his buddy in this situation._

 _Abhijeet…. Daya called with a low whisper._

 _Abhijeet didn't look up. He still sited there in previous posture._

 _Daya slowly sited in front of him and tightly grabbed his arm…. Abhi, kya baat hain? Tum aise… aise… ro kiun rahe ho? Dekho Boss, main na bilkul thik hoon. Mujhe kuch nehi hua hain. Bas kuch hi din toh rest lena padhega mujhe…. Aur phir main pahele jaysa fit n fine ho jaunga. Yaar tum inta tension kiun lete ho? Boss, aab toh tum ho na mere pass… main zaldi thik ho jaunga._

 _He gently wiped his friend's wet face… Boss, tum aise rote hue bilkul achhe nehi lagte. He snuggles more…. Boss, tum toh mere strong bhai ho nah…. tum aise karoge toh tumhara chota sa iss bhai toh dar jayega nah… he concluded sweetly._

 _But Abhijeet seemed not interested in his honey-coated words…. he was looking at outside with lost eyes._

 _Daya jerked Abhijeet…. Boss, kya hua… batao na…. tum… tum…_

 _Abhijeet initiated slowly…. Main tumhare liye itna paraya ho gaya Daya, tumhe iss haal me chorke main office jaunga? Tumhara birthday ka din tum soup pi ke rahoge aur main achha achha khana khunga? Aaj mera bhai ka janamdin jante hue bhi main aaj lautne ka koshish nehi karunga?_

 _Daya instantly said a big no._

 _Abhijeet (in almost inaudible sound): tumhe nehi pata Daya… tumhe aaj hospital me uss halat me dekh ke mujhe kaysa laga. Tum mera gussa khud pe kiun nikale! Tumhara pura chahera dard se laal padh gaya tha…. har waqt tum apna manmani karte rehte ho. aur upar se bol rahe ho, tumhe milne ke baad mujhe office jana chahiye tha! Mera toh tere alawa aur koi nehi hain re…. tujhe dard me dekh ke mujhe bahat bechayni hota hain… bahat beshara lagta hain khud ko, ke main tere liye kuch nehi kar paa raha hoon…. aur tujhe itna takleef ho raha hain! Kal raat sab janne ke baad kayse main pahaucha aaj… main hi janta hoon._

 _Daya couldn't take this anymore…. He wrapped his only earthly relation in a warm embrace ignoring his shoulder pain…. Boss, tum kabhi kabhi aise bachho jaise ban jate ho…. dara dete ho bilkul! Yaar, tumhe bura laga… meri harkaton se… mujhe dant lena tha nah…. aise khud ko takleef deta hain koi bhala!_

 _Abhijeet composed himself…. Kiun aise khud ke sath karte ho Daya? Tumhe takleef me dekh kar mujhe bahat dard hota hain nah…. aur bol rahe ho, duty pe jao… ruke kiun!_

 _Toh maine bola aur tum chal padhe duty nibhane, chutti hone ke bawajood bhi! Daya chuckled… aur kya bol rahe the… bekar sa plan? Bhae aisa birthday wish sayad aaj tak koi kisi ke liye nehi kiya hoga._

 _Abhijeet roared: toh aur kya karun? Tumhe toh mera rehna na rehna se koi parwa hi nehi! He made Daya sit on his bed smoothly._

 _Daya stretched his legs relaxly… aur bhi kya kya bol rahe the tum gusse me? Kisi ke baton se tumhe koi farak nehi padhta and all… kabhi kabhi tumhe bhi mera bimari lag jata hain Boss… aab maan bhi lo!_

 _Abhijeet was pouring water from jug in a glass. He stopped. Matlab? Tumhara bimari matlab?_

 _Matlab yeh hain ki officer, aap bhi kabhi kabhi mere jaisa emotional ban jate ho aur mera sir se yeh emotional hone ka taj chinne ka koshish karte ho! Daya winked at his best friend._

 _The water chocked Abhijeet's throat… he somehow managed. Tera dimag thikane pe sach me nehi hain Daya. Abhi bhi sudhar ja, warna mar khayega bahat._

 _Haan haan… khud toh emotional ban jate ho aur is masoom bachhe ko dant rahe ho… Daya made a very much bechara face._

 _Abhijeet strictly: dekh Daya, idhar koi masoom bachha nehi rehta. Khud ke bare me yeh waham nikal de dimag se. He paused for a moment and started again… Kuch din aur wait kar le, tera shadi karwa doon… phir saal-do saal ke andar ek masoom sa jaan toh zaroor aa hi jayega. Tab tak sabar kar le mere bhai._

 _Daya didn't understand at first his brother this famous tease… he shrugged. But immediately all the previous words of Abhijeet haunt him… shadi ka kya chakkar Boss? Hey, tum karna kya chahte ho? He almost jumped on his feet._

 _Abhijeet opened his wardrobe for something… sahi soch rahe ho. kuch hi dino me tumhara shadi. Aur yeh mere taraf se iss saal ka tumhara Biddday gift._

 _Daya started laughing loudly: Boss, tum nah badle nehi. Jab kaii saal pahele paheli baar tum mujhe wish kiye the, tab bhi tum Happy Biddday Daya hi kaha tha…. aaj itne salon baad bhi…. Aur TV pe bhi…. Jab ki tum aur sab ko Happy Birthday hi kehta ho humesha….. His loud ha haaa haaa haa created a beautiful melody in room…. Seeing what, Abhijeet felt a great relief in his heart._

 _Abhijeet patted his buddy's cheek lovingly: yeh mera khas term hain… only reserved for you…. meri jaan._

 _Daya was grinning. Suddenly he tapped Abhijeet's shoulder in a hurry…. Lekin Boss, iss khushi ke mauke pe aise darwana baat kiun kar rahe ho yaar…. yeh shadi wadi…. He made face._

 _Abhijeet while busy in unpacking his stuffs…. Muskaan aa rahi hain._

 _Haan toh, achhi baat hain nah…. Daya said all in a flow._

 _Abhijeet: Dayaaa, Musi aa rahi hain…._

 _Daya got a jhatka now…. Mu… Musu…. Muskaannn!_

 _Abhijeet turned: haan bhaisaab, apke Musu aa rahi hain._

 _Daya in complete shock…. Tumhara matlab…._

 _Abhijeet smiled: aa ja, bayth…. He made sit Daya on bed and he himself also took seat beside him. Muskaan ki transfer ho gaya…. aur phir se wo Mumbai aa rahi hain…. aur sath sath promotion bhi mila use…. Aab se humara Muskaan inspector kehlayegi._

 _Daya's face fell suddenly…. Lekin Boss, wo aab tak… mera matlab, main kayse?_

 _Abhijeet sensed his buddy's hesitation…. Joh baat tum use char saal pahele kahe na saka…. Bin jane hi uski transfer ho gaya Guwahati…. Aur yeh dil me hi dafna diye, use tum pyar karte ho…. aab zindegi tumhe phir se mauka de raha hain…. is baar apna lo mere bhai…. Is baar pichle baar ki tarha hichkichana nehi._

 _Daya unbelievably: tum samajh nehi rahe ho yaar. Char saal bahat lamba waqt hota hain. Wo aab tak…. Nehi nehi Abhijeet…. Yeh galat hain…. main kayse uska samna karunga…._

 _Abhijeet: wo aab tak waysa hi hain…. single… aur abhi bhi use Daya ka parwa hain. Main mila use meeting ke darun…. Uske pass Delhi or Mumbai… dono hi option tha. Lekin woh khud se Mumbai chuna… ta ki tumse phir se mil paye…._

 _Daya looked at him wet eyes._

 _Abhijeet slowly: dekh mera bhai, zindegi sab ko yeh dusra mauka nehi deti… tumhe mil raha hain…. use apna lo iss baar… jis dosti ki chalte wo transfer ho ke chali gayi aur tum tab se sochte aaye ho, kash tum use keh pate…. Tumhare liye woh sirf dosti nehi tha…. tum usse pyar karte the…. aab ki baar…. Use keh dalo apni dil ki baat._

 _Daya was looking at his friend-philosopher-guide with a great hope._

 _Aab phir mauka mila Daya…. kal-parsu wo join karegi. Iss baar apna lo…. Bol do apne man ki baat Musi ko…. Abhijeet assured him by eyes…. Basa lo apna duniya mere bhai…. Wo tumhe man hi man chahti hain…. use bas yakeen dilao, tum bhi uske bare me waysa hi sochte ho._

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet stops and immediate after a loud shout hears from his surroundings…. Mamaah! Chachiiiiii…..!

Aditi jumps in joy…. Wooo Papa…. Chachi aa gayi…. Chachi aa gayi….

Divyana also joins his sister…. She descends from bench picking l'll Viva…. Vivu… teri Mamma aa gayi….

The kid trio shouting…. Laughing… blabbering…. listen their one of the most beloved's name, though they are actually unaware of Abhijeet's whole story's original meaning, how can any 3 and one and half years old baby understand what is love!…. Chachu ka bilday hain aur Chachi bhi aa gayi… yeeee…..

Abhijeet's sharp ears mean time catches a well-known car's horn from the portico of their Bungalow front side brings a big grin on his face…. And within a minute a baritone voice buzzes from inside their house…. makes children stops in their places….

* * *

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much all the reviewers…. :)

 _For the last time… please bear it ;)_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Someone calls…. Bosssss….. Bachhooo…. Abhijeeeet…. Yaar ho kahan tum log?

The kid trio jumps in excitement… Pappaah…. Chachuuu…. They run inside….while Abhijeet nods his head smilingly and stands up.

After some moments, a well-built tall figure appears on scene… taking l'll Viva in his lap and other two angles are coming grabbing his jeans from beneath his knee length…. With contended smiles in their faces.

Abhijeet turns to the source of their foot step… Daya….! Tum abhi? He looks at his wrist watch…. Tum toh sham ko ane wale the nah?

Daya takes his seat on a garden chair…. & other two angles quickly make their places on his thighs along with Viva.

Daya yawns…. Kya Boss, main jaldi lauta, tumhe khushi nehi hua dekh ke lag raha hain!

Abhijeet in fake irritation…. mar khayega aab Daya, bachho ke samne hi tujhe bahat marunga… humesha bakwas karte rehta hain!

His scolding interrupts by Aditi's sweet tone…. Papa…. aaj Chachu ka Bilthday hain, aul aap dant lahe ho! She wide opens her eyes flattering her big eye lashes…. Very bad Papa…. mamma kabhi hume Bilthday ke din dantte nehi…. aap bhi na danton Chachu ko…

Divyana supports her sister jerking her head, while junior Muskaan only seeing her elder twin sister's activity silently.

Daya laughs….. dekho Boss, aab bachhe bhi mera side le raha…. Aab toh tum yeh zulm na karo.

Abhijeet makes face…. chup ho ja gadhe…. Bara aaya, bachhe side le raha. Inhe kya pata…. Tu chiz kya! Aur dekh meri Vivu ko, use sab pata hain apne Papa ke kartooton ke bare me. Kitna samajhdar hain dekh… ek shabd nehi bola abhi tak….

Hearing her name from her Bare Papa's mouth…. Viva's attention changes to Abhijeet. She forwards her hands towards him making him understand, she wanna go to him.

Abhijeet picks the l'll fairy with a broad smile in his lap…. Aa jao beta.

Dekh dekh… ise bhi samajh me aa gaya, iski Papa se achha toh iske Bade Papa hain…. turant chala aaya…. He teases his brother.

Daya chuckles: thik hain… rakh lo Boss, mujhe koi problem nehi. He softly gives a side hug to Aditi & Divyana…. Mere pass do-do princes hain… main toh in dono ko marshal art specialist banaunga….

Abhijeet cut him…. Aur main apni bachhi to desh ke sabse achha shooter banaunga…. Dekhna meri bachhi force join kare na kare…. Lekin ek din shooting me Olympic Gold Medal toh zaroor layegi. He cuddles more Viva… twisting her red nose… asks…. Hain nah beta, banoge nah sharp shooter?

Innocent Viva…. Without knowing she becomes the center of sweet-sour ladhai of her Papa and Bade Papa…. jerks her head in yes looking at her Bade Papa's smiley eager face.

Aditi and Divyana busts into laughter as they see many times this friendly mock fight between their Papa and Chachu with this same old topic!

Duo also joins their fairy in hi hi ha ha session.

Daya in fake disappointment tone: yeh kya bachho, aap logone toh mujhe abhi tak wish hi nehi kiye ho… hayyy… mera birthday…. Saal me ek hi baar aata hain… aur…

Elder kid duo stouts together immediately…. Happy Bilthday Chachu and they kisses him together on his both cheeks…

Viva from her bade Papa's lap…. Pappaah…. Bilday…. She starts clapping….

Daya's face glows up like an enlighten bulb… receiving the cute wish from his cutie fairies.

Divyana jumps down from his lap and forwards her hand for Viva…. Chal Vivu, hum khelne jate hain.

Listening about playing session Viva also tries to descend and Abhijeet helps her to do so…. Aditi also joins them and they involves soon with their childish fun in the grassy garden area.

..

..

..

..

Duo sits there in garden area on their respective seats silently…. Daya initiates in low tone…. Boss, humara yeh bachhe…. He eyed at the babies gang, who are now busy in their train train game touching each other's shoulder from back side and creating some weird noise like…. Puuuuu….puuu…. jhik jhik…. Jhik jhik jhik jhik…. Puuuuuu…. Puuuu….. at a distance from their guardians with full enthusiasm….

Humara yeh bachhe, Boss…. sayad Bhagwan ka diya hua hume sabse khas taufa hain, nehi? Daya looking at them holding love in his big glittering eyes.

Abhijeet silently keeps his hand on Daya's shoulder assuringly.

Then he tries to change the emotional situation and asks plainly…. tum itna zaldi manage kayse kar liye yaar? Yeh head quarter walo toh tumhe pura din udhar rakhne ka plan banake bulaya tha nah?

Mera naam nah Daya hain Boss, aur main Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka bhai hoon…. yeh sab chote mote machhar kya mujhe rook sakta hain bhala…. Daya raises his collar.

Abhijeet smiles: kya topi pahenake aaye ho?

Daya stammers…. Topi? Kaysa topi… kise topi Boss! He tries to make steady his voice…. dekho Abhijeet, main kisi ko topi-wopi nehi pahenaya… main toh bas….

Abhijeet snatches his words…. tum toh bas….

Daya looks up at jerk… mm… na… kuch nehi. Aare yaar choro na. Ek hafta pahele chutti sanction karwake baytha hoon, phir bhi in logo ko chayan nehi aata, bula liya. Aare kal jane se kya bhuchal aa jata! Haad hain… he frowns in irritation.

Abhijeet, while collecting their breakfast plates and his tea cup on a tray…. Phir bhi… kya bol ke bhag aaye ho? Main toh suna tha tumhara sham tak ka program tha!

Daya in chewing tone: tumhe achha nehi lag raha kya mujhe dekhke… saaf saaf bolo Boss? Jante ho na… mujhe kitna chidh hain chutti ke din HQ jane se. yaar kitna pakata hain woh log! Aur mujhe nah tum aise tana na maro….

Abhijeet (in his most innocent voice): meri itni himmat, tumhe tana marun! Main? Desh ke jaanbaz sipahi ko tana marun main! Na baba na… agar tum mere daton se piano baja diye toh!

Tum nah Boss, kabhi nehi sudhroge…. Tumhe nah khub aata hain baat ugalwana. Main jada kuch nehi kiya udhar. Sachhi… Bas bola kal raat se mere pet me gadbad hain…. Daya revel the secret.

Abhijeet's mouth opens wide….pet me gadbad…. Aur koooooi bahana tujhe mila nehi?

Daya smiles looking his friend's genuine shocked face…. aur sahi samjhane ke liye do-teen baar washroom ka chakkar bhi lagaya.

Abhijeet's jaw really falls this time…. Chi chi…. Tu…. Sach me yaar…. Daya tu baap ban gaya. Abhi tak tera yeh ulta-sidha harketen karne ka adat gaya nehi!

Daya makes face: chup ho jao Sharp Shooter. Ek toh aaj mera Birthday hain. Upar se main chutti pe hoon…. wo bhi 7 din pahele se chutti sahi se DCP sir se confirm karke rakha tha. Aur toh aur, subha se tumhara ladli bahen ko phone laga raha hoon. Teen-char bar try karne ke baad Muskaan call attend ki aur boli ke Daya main bahat busy hoon, tumse baat me baat karti hoon. Haad hota hain yaar! Yeh dono ke dono gayi kahan subha subha… kya chand todhne bheje ho tum unhe? Aur mera param pujya Bhabi ji ne toh mujhe danta bhi ….

Abhijeet cut him…. Kiun? Niyati tumhe kiun danta?

Daya points his index finger to his buddy…. Wo bhi tumhare wajah se.

Abhijeet unbelievably: aain! Maine kya kiya? Main use kab kaha tujhe dantne ko!

Daya: mujhe toh bol sakte the, Daya woh cornflex bachho ke liye hain… tere liye nehi. Lekin nehi… tum toh mujhe wo batana zaroori nehi samjha. Aur Niyati dant di, ke main bachho ki favorite flavored cornflex finish kar di! He makes a stubborn sweet gesture…. Aur tum bhi bada aagyakari pati ban jate ho kabhi kabhi… sabhi baat batana zaroori hota hain, dekh jab rahe ho gadbad ho gaya mujhse….. He concludes slowly.

Abhijeet starts laughing whole heartedly…. Ha haaa haa ha…. Daya…. toh mujhe kahan pata tha… tum adha jar cornflex HQ walo pe gussa nikalte nikalte pura finish kar doge! Ha ha haaaa haaa….. Main toh last week hi bas laya tha woh bachho ka favorite Honey-flavored wala… tum toh kabhi use khate hi nehi ho. tumhe pata nehi chala, kya kha rahe ho? Tum toh kabhi dry fruits ke bina cornflex pasand karte hi nehi!

Daya embarrasses: ammm… wo Boss… main game khel raha tha nah play station pe. Toh taste pe dhyan nehi gaya.

Abhijeet, again laughing… matlab tumhe game khelte waqt kuch bhi khilaya jaa sakta hain! yaar sach me, tum bachha hi ho. Niyati Vivu ko kahani sunate sunate jaise khilati hain… yah phir kuch din pahele tak jaise Aditi aur Divya khati thi play station le kar…. Tum bhi…. He is laughing madly….

Daya can't take his buddy's he he haa haa anymore. He pocks at his waist…. Bahat has liye Abhi, aab chup ho jao. Chota sa galati ho gaya toh gaya. Uske liye itna jada haasne ka koi zaroorat nehi, samjhe.

Abhijeet somehow controls: haan haan samajh gaya…. again he starts laughing.

Daya sees for some time his buddy's funny mood…. Boss, bachho ko kaunsa kahani suna rahe the aaj? Suddenly he questions.

Abhijeet stops…. Tumhe kayse pata, kahani hi suna raha tha main… khel nehi raha tha unke sath?

Daya in proud tone… tumse kahani sune wagar kabhi bachhe gari ke horn sunne ke baad bhi bahar nehi aate? Mujhe jab tumme se koi bhi udhar dikha nehi…. samajh gaya main…. Aaj phir tum koi purani baten yaad kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet smiles softly.

Daya: Boss, batao na… kya suna rahe the tum? Humare bare me yah phir team ka kuch?

Abhijeet: yahi ki, kayse Vivu ki Papa ko uski Mamma mila tha…. aur mujhe ek complete family….

Daya shocks…. Abhijeet, tum… tum yaar…. woh TV wali baat unhe bata rahe the!

Abhijeet nods in happiness.

Daya's body jerks a bit which well notices by his brother…. Boss ek baat puchun? He asks with a lot of hesitation.

Abhijeet grabs his hand… tumhe kabse izazat ki zaroorat padhne laga! He carefully observes Daya's face…. found some unknown question in his eyes…. Batao yaar, kya puchna hain…. lekin main bhi sayad tumse wohi puchne wala hoon Daya.

Abhi, tum uss din utna roye kiun Boss? Main tumhe kabhi utni chotisi baat ke liye utna tuta hue nehi dekha tha… tum toh kamzor kabhi bhi nehi the. Lekin bas main tumhare na aane se gussa ho kar operated area aur bhi zakhmi kar liya tha aur bina soche hi tumhe Bureau jane ko kaha tha… bas isi liye…. isi baat se tum utna jada…. He says all starring at some unspecified point at sky in a whisper.

Abhijeet tightens his grip over Daya's hand…. Jis wajah se tum subha TV pe woh tumhara birthday special telecast dekhne ke baad utna roye the…. main bhi usi wajah se thora emotional ho gaya tha yaar.

Boss, jante ho, bachpan me jab koi apna nehi tha…. sab dar, dard, khauf, tanhai…. Sab kuch main sirf apne aap se hi bant leta tha… kabhi sapne me bhi tab main socha nehi…. ek din zindegi meri aise badlegi…. Ek aisa farista se Bhagwan mujhe milanyenge…. Duniya ki har ek rishta mera usse hi shuru hoga aur usi me khatam…. He hugs Abhijeet tightly…. Boss, thank you meri zindegi me aane ke liye.

Abhijeet in composed way… apne bhai ko kabhi thank you nehi kehta Daya.

Daya separates… nehi Boss, tum nehi jante tum mere liye kya ho? Tum hi se toh yeh sab kuch aaj mujhe mila…. Tum hi ne mujhe Niyati jaisi ek bahat achha dost cum bhabi diye ho. agar tum uss waqt mujhe hausla na dete, pata nehi main kabhi Musu ko apne dil ki baat bata bhi sakta ki nehi! Aaj yeh ghar… humara yeh family… humara team… tum mere sath na hote toh Boss, main sayad yeh sab aaj aise…. He chocks in between.

Abhijeet continuously pats his back to make his calm… tum mere sath na hote toh Daya kya main aaj is mukam par pahauch pata? He smiles l'll.

Abhijeet senses his soul's mental condition and tries to divert his mind deliberately…. Daya utho. Dekho yaar dopahar ho chuka hain, dekho barah baj raha. Bachho ko lunch time ho jayega yaar. Tum bachho ke sath raho, main tab tak kuch light sa lunch ka intezaam karta hoon.

Daya wipes his eyes as well as Abhijeet's…. as the corners of his brother's eyes also were wet…. Pata nehi Boss, tum kayse sab samajh jate ho? Tum na sach me magician ho… Daya tells with full of faith on his partner.

Abhijeet smiles affectionately: jaise tum kaii salon se mera har ek chuppi ko samajhte aaye ho, main bhi thik wayse hi tumhe samajh jata hoon…. isme itne salo baad naya kya!

He stands up… chalo chalo yaar, bachho ka dhyan rakho. Yeh kabhi kabhi purani baton ko yaad karke senti ho jana, tumhara bahat bari bimari hote jaa raha hain. Ise aise badhne na do yaar. Bachho ko sirf humare zindegi ka khushi ka pal dena hain hume… na ki, hamara woh sab dard bhara afsana… unke samne aise kabhi na karna aage se.

He lovingly cups Daya's face looking kids' absence from their surroundings…. Abhi bhi yeh log chota hain…. jada sawal nehi puchenge. Lekin kal jab inhe samajh me aane lagega, kya kya bologe yaar? Aur kiun? Zindegi humesha ek jaisa rehta nehi kisi ka bhi. Aaj kya fayda mera woh sab memory loss ka waqt yaad karne se aur kya fayda tumhara woh purane dinon ko soch kar phir se dukh mehsoosh karne se? Manta hoon, bachho ko sab jane ka haq hain. Sahi bhi, aaj agar phir kabhi mere upar koi attack ho jaye aur main phir se apna yaadast kho baythun, woh sab toh dar jayega… unhe sab janna chahiye. Aur tumhare bare me bhi…. Aur yeh bhi, humara rishte ki neev khoon nehi….. Dil ka connection hain… bharosha aur biswas hain. Hain nah?

Daya nods his head understandably.

Abhijeet: toh phir? Tum man hi man joh humesha aage kya hoga…. pata nehi kab kya ho jayega…. Yeh sab sochte ho, aur aaj kal kuch jada hi senti ho rahe ho…. woh sab dil se nikalo aur zindegi khul ke jiyon. Bina kisi dar ke…. Kiun ki hum sab ek sath hain Daya…. main hoon tumhare sath…. Main rahunga akhri waqt tak tumhare liye mere dost. In bachho ke samne aisa na karna phir kabhi…. child psychology kya hota hain… yeh tumse behtar kaun samajh sakta hain mere yaar? Thora badha ho jane do hamare pariyon ko…. waqt ke sath sath sab samajh jayenge humare betiyan….

Daya grabs Abhijeet's hands in his both hands…. Sab aise hi sahi hoga nah Boss aage bhi? Humare bachhiyan aise humesha khush rahegi nah?

Abhijeet inhales deep: humesha… wada hain….

He changes his voice within a second…. Abe dhakkan, aaj tera birthday hain…. tere liye hum sab chutti le kar baythe hain ghar me…. tere liye tere biwi aur bhabi subha se kitna kuch kar rahi hain… aur tu baythe baythe pata nehi kis baat ka sog mana raha hain! ACP sir na sahi kehta hain tujhe… Sentimental Fool!

He slips from the scene leaving an embarrass Daya there…. who was busy in his own murmur… pata nehi kabhi kabhi bachho ko dekh kar bada dar lagta hain… purani baten kabhi kabhi yaad aa jata hain. Lekin jab mere pass Abhijeet hain…. sach hain, yeh sab ulta-sidha sochne ka koi zaroorat bhi nehi mujhe. Joh bachpan mujhe guzarna padha…. Joh dard Boss ko zindegi ne di… hum kabhi kisi haal me bhi humare bachhe tak us dukh dard ka saya nehi aane denge.

Daya's trance breaks with a loud sound of toy drum…. Which comes from inside playing by l'll Viva accompanied by her elder sisters.

He hears loud call of Abhijeet from kitchen…. Dayaaa…. Bachhe ko sambhal yaar…. aisa jada der tak chala toh… kan phat jayega!

..

..

..

..

Its evening 6 o'clock…. Duo and their children gather near their car in portico of bungalow.

Kids are jumping in joy…. Yeee…. Hum bilthday pe jaa lahe hain… yiiii….

Abhijeet is at a distance from the gathering in an emergency call…. Haan… haan… sab ho gaya. Hum aa rahe hain. Haan bas, ek ghanta lagega… nehi main khud drive karunga nah…. tum chinta mat karo. Hum aa rahe hain.

He turns and found his brother behind… kiska phone tha Boss?

Abhijeet ignores… kuch important nehi Daya. baytho, hum warna late ho jayenge.

Daya clearly feels Abhijeet is unwilling to revel… he silently makes kids in car and their journey starts with a cold glare of Abhijeet as Daya acts stubborn to drive by himself.

..

..

..

..

After almost one hour and fifteen minutes…. Duo's famous Quallis reaches at a certain place…. Quite distance from Mumbai…. In a comparatively deserted newly built satellite area.

In this long journey kids gets tired and they descends silently like achha bachha and immediately someone picks them at a side somehow skipping Daya's sharp eyes…. Whether a great relief passes from Abhijeet's face.

Its evening time and where they stand…. Is a silent chilly dark place shadowed like a single storied building.

Daya at first tries to search their babies…. But Abhijeet make him sure about their safety and insists him to move forward.

Daya: Boss, yeh kahan laye ho? Yeh jagah hum toh pahele aaye nehi kabhi? Aur Musu, Niyati, bachhe, team…. sab kahan hain?

Abhijeet: sabhi hain idhar hi. Lekin tum pahele andar toh chalo.

Daya: kya andar chalo! Kitna andhera hain…. yeh kaunsa building hain…?

Suddenly a heavy light flashed on the main gate of the building…. Enlighten the arch written its name….

 **RAGHUBENDRA BHAWAN**

 **A CENTER OF SECURITY FOR GOD'S OWN CHILDREN**

Daya's body feels a chilled shiver immediately…. Within a moment he takes a back step in utter shock and slowly collapse on dusty ground.

Abhijeet instantly secures his best friend into his shell…. With a low… Daya!

Daya seems in a trance…. Boss, Abhi…. Abhijeet…. Yeh kya…. Kiun yaar…. sir ke naam…. Tum yeh sab…. Kiun…. Kayse…. He breaks into a loud cry.

Abhijeet well expects this reaction earlier…. He gives time to his buggy.

A worried face mean time comes in scene and asks Abhijeet by eyes….

Then turns aside…. Di, Daya ultimately khush toh honge na… mujhe bahat ajib sa lag raha hain. Mujhse dekha nehi jaa raha di, woh kayse tut ke roo rahe hain… the voice shakes.

The listener assures… tu bilkul soch mat Muskaan. Tera dada zaroor sambhala lega Daya ko…. use thora waqt de. Thora sambhala lene de khud ko. Ek dam se dekh ke shock laga hoga.

ACP Pradyuman now comes forward to handle the situation… haan Muskaan, Abhijeet sambhala lega use. Thora waqt do bas. Hum sab toh pahele se hi iske bare me sochke rakha tha nah…. Raghubendra jee uska guru the… pita saman the… aur jaise unka dehant hua tha…. the authority of CID Mumbai sighs heavily… aaj itne salon baad aise… Daya ka outburst sahi hain beta.

Mean time Daya's crying sound lowers…. He weeps in his beloved shell….

Abhijeet carefully uplifts his face…. nehi Daya…. aise rote nehi… aaj rone ka din nehi. Aaj tumhara sapna sach ho gaya Daya…. hum sab mil ke ise sach kiya…. Haan yaar…

Daya only looks at him holding a mixed emotion in his eyes.

Abhijeet smiles l'll…. Happy Biddday Daya… aur aaj se isi organization ke zariye tumhara, humara, hum sab ka sapna…. Pura hone jaa raha hain. Hum jada se jada koshish karenge, ta ki, aur koi bachha kabhi bhi mera Daya jaisa bachpan na bitaye…. Bina kisi sahara ke.

Daya in emotional tone… yeh sab… yeh sab… sach me Boss…. tum…. yeh sir ka naam… Boss….

Abhijeet makes him stand gently and takes him in a warm soft embrace… haan mera chutku sa bhai…. Yah tumhara sapna tha nah humesha se…. aur joh sapna tumhara… woh mera bhi toh hain….

Daya feels a great sooth in his heart.

Sach me Boss…. yeh main socha bhi nehi tha kabhi…. tum sabne ….. joh kiya…. Daya's voice chocks in excitement.

Abhijeet smiles and pats his cheek softly…. Tu meri jaan hain re…. tere liye toh main sach me chand bhi todh laa sakta hoon… aur itna sa tera sapna nehi pura karunga!

Team also joins the both dashing cops this time…. A great hustle-bustle starts instantly…. Children's joyful shout…. Team members' wishing…. Literally creates a new dawn there within a minute.

They enter inside…. & the Birthday Party of their dear Daya sir begins…

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 _Sorry readers…. I know it's a very much unexpected weird finishing. But at this present moment, I'm in a great hurry & I had to finish it somehow. So, whatever comes in my mind…. I have just jotted down…. Even I don't read it twice! Sorry for this bakwas ending….._

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Nusrat:** terrific ending! :P ebar nischinto holi toh…. Biye diye dilam na Daya sir er ;) atto kore bolli…. :P achha duo scene thik chilo toh? Dekh…. Couple r add korini kintu :) ami r couple story! Baap re…. lekha-likhi chere deoa tar theke bhalo hobe amar ;) :) ami je video ta dekhe story tar idea peachi, sotti tate Aditya sir… wish you a very very very happy biddday daya i bolechilen…. Amar akhono sposto mone ache ;) eta amr kachi darun funny i legechilo :D mmm…. pure duo long story? Akhoni kono idea nei re head office e amar. Tobe akta Abhijeet sir centric plot ache…. Ami kichu din r jonno outstation jachhi…. Fire ese obossoi likhbo… happy new year e :) r tor kache kono Duo theme thakle share korte chale please koris…. Ami episodic continuation nie bhabchi na hole…. Ok… bye bonu…. Love yaaa…. Meet you in 2016! TC

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** thank you darling :) oh, I have a news for you… yaar, Pappu pass ho gaya! Kal result aaya… Aab next month 2nd phase ki tyari karni padhegi iski. Aur ek exam :(…. :) Dear, that phrase means…. That was the last chapter of this story… daro mat yaar, picha nehi chorni wali itni zaldi ;) agle saal phir milte hain…. take care yaar. Main zaldi wapas aa jaungi… xam dena hain nah…. :) ok… bye.

 **GD:** hey parrot! Yeh nah bilkul na insafi hain…. haan :P jab maine Daya sir ke upar pura glycerin ka bottle khali kar di… jab apko bada touchy laga…. aur jab Abhijeet sir ko bas do bund usme se udhari me di…. Aap daily soap bana diye! :P ha haa haa GD, really I was expecting about the forth chapter… something like this from anyone…. Lekin main bhi chaunk gayi, yaar kisi ne kuch kahan hi nehi… aab aap hi bolo, last week xam dene ke baad agar result ki date itna jaldi aa jaye, tension toh hoga hi :( achhe achho ka pashina nikal jata hain result ki tension me, aur main kya chiz hoon! bhae, result direct declare karna chahiye tha nah authorities ko, nehi, pahele date announce kar diye! Baap re, result ka pressure me us waqt mera dimag bilkullll zero balance pe chala gaya tha…. forth chapter me maine kya likha… mujhe abhi hi yaad nehi aa raha :P bas mujhe finish karna tha… kal ke andar whole story…. Kuch bhi likh diya….:)  & the last chappy… I wrote that in yesterday evening in a go! Even I had no clear vision about the ending… I had a rough sketch in my mind only! Thank you GD for liking that superrrr speedy effort of mine. :) & what do you want to point out "the Secure Place"…. Is it the orphan home's name…. u wanna say? Whatever… thank you for your support…. A plate full of Biriyani for you!

 **Priya:** thank you dear… may be meeting you again in next year…. Till then bye…. In advance Merry Xmas and Happy New Year! TC

 **Anushka Diya:** achha! Correct it was? Sachhi dear? I guess, aap ko kuch jada hi pyar ho gaya Duo ke bachho se :) you love the chappy this much! Wooo…. Thank you :D….  & don't be udas beta…. Mera kuch personal kaam hain…. main naye saal me wapas toh aungi… dekhta dekhta kuch din…. Bit jayega… chailax yaar…. TC u also… love you…. meri devrani ki khayal rakhna ;) warna apke bhaiya se main shikayat lagaungi :P

 **Laiba ejaz:** off ho, aap na drama queen ho ;) thora wait toh kar lete! Main har story finish hone ke baad ek thank you note post karti hoon. Socha, yahi pe apko reply kar doon…. Aur aap toh bura maan gaye :( mere liye har ek reviewer valuable hote hain jee. Please bura mat manna. Is note ke liye hi main itna bhagam bhag karke kal story finish ki thi… ta ke koi kuch kahe toh main unhe reply kar sakun…. Kiun ki kal se main unavailable ho rahi hoon. Aap jitna jada bolte ho jee, main utni hi kam! Haan yeh baat hain, sab ke bare me yaad nehi rakha jata… yeh toh 100% sahi kaha apne. Apse baat karke mujhe sach me achha laga…. jee thank you for your time. Story toh likhna hain hi mujhe jee…. Lekin fatafat toh nehi hoga…. I have some personal bindings right now. Let me finish all that….  & then I'll be back.

 **Dips:** thank you dear…. main toh update soon bhi kiya… aur finish bhi kar di…. Aap dekh lena jee last chapter… :)

 **Salja:** thank you my friend…. :)

 **minimicky951:** thank you friend :D hope we will meet again in any upcoming Duo plot… after a month long break ;) usse pahele nehi ho payega dear…. kuch important kaam hain….

 **Masooma:** thank you ji

 **Ananya:** thank you my new friend :) tumi ki abar lazy hoye gele!

 **Guest:** dear, it's for you (don't know who you r)…. Told me to write a Duo story. Dear, I'm going to involve in some of my personal issues. So right now, I have no time to start a new one. The main matter is I don't have any emotional long duo plot! But I have an Abhijeet sir centric theme…. Hope, in New Year…. I'll work on that… may be in January only :) till then… please wait…. Hope you will wait…. Thank you very much...

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** yaar tumne toh kamal kr diya :) kya plot hain! Main padhi hoon Sri ki story…. Its mind blowing plot yaar…. sach me. Mujhe thora jealousy ho raha aab Sir se, kash mujhe mauka milta yeh likhne ka! :P he hee… kidding yaar, Sri meri pyari si sister hain…. usse kya jealousy! Main bahat khush hoon use itne dino baad maidan me phir se utarte hue dekh ke. Aur credit goes to you… :) you have done a wonderful job… clapzzz…. Kuch personal kaam hain yaar, mujhe waqt nehi milega aab aur. Main kal se idhar aur nehi aa paungi. Kuch din baad phir se milte hain…. ok…. Till then bye…. TC. Aur haan… abhi apki tabiyat kaisi hain… thik ho nah aab?

 **Rahul:** :D… thank you dear… bade dino baad aaye ho aap review section me… ji achha laga apko phir se dekh ke :)

 **Shalu:** thank you dear :)

All the **guest** reviewers… thank you…. :)

Sabhi readers ko in super advance Merry Christmas and Happy New year…. :)

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
